la sorpresa de Humphrey
by alpha and omega s
Summary: es la primera séquela del deber de Humphrey, han pasado varios meses desde que derroto a Oscuridad, y Humphrey planea algo muy especial para una fecha importante para el y Kate
1. la planeacion

**La sorpresa de Humphrey **

**Esta es la primera de una serie de historias de las aventuras de Kate, Humphrey, sus cachorros, Garth y Lilly, espero que la disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: habían pasado dos meses desde que derrote a Oscuridad, y la vida ha sido muy normal, fuera de un par de aventuras que hemos tenido, pero en estos momentos estaba planeando algo muy especial para una fecha importante para Kate y yo, estaba caminando hasta la cueva de Scoot, porque necesitaba que me ayudara con lo que tenía planeado, "hola Scoot" la salude

Scoot: "hola Humphrey, que pasa" le pregunte, ya podía permanecer más tiempo fuera del primer valle, gracias a la aparición de un guardián ya que su presencia estabilizaba más las dimensiones

Humphrey: "quería pedirte ayuda, en pocos días es el primer aniversario mío y de Kate, y quería hacer algo muy especial" le explique

Scoot: "y que tienes planeado" le pregunte

Humphrey: "pensaba hacer un viaje a algún lugar romántico, o donde podamos relajarnos y pasarla bien, y quería preguntarte si conocía alguno" le dije

Scoot: "si conozco algunos" le dije

Humphrey: "cuales" le pregunte

Scoot: "hay muchos lagos muy bonitos a algunos días de aquí, pero si quiere sorprenderla conozco el lugar perfecto" le dije

Humphrey: "cual" le pregunte con expectativa

Scoot: me acerque a él, y le susurre mi idea, "que te parece" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encanta, y seguramente, Kate la adorara, harías eso por nosotros" le pregunte

Scoot: "por supuesto, son mis amigos" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "muchas gracias, aun tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos para el viaje, es mejor que inicie" le dije antes de irme

Scoot: "está bien, nos vemos" les dije

Humphrey: "ya tengo un lugar a donde ir, ahora tengo que cuadrar los deberes de esa semana, y ver quien cuida a los cachorros" pensé, mientras buscaba a Garth

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Jasper, Kate estaba cuidando a los cachorros, con compañía de sus amigas

Niky: "en menos de un mes cumples un año de casada, verdad" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si lo sé, ha sido un gran año juntos" le dije alegre

Lilly: "y que planea hacer" le pregunte curiosa, "recuerdo que en nuestro aniversario Garth planeo una cena romántica para nosotros" le dije

Kate: "no lo sé, estoy segura que Humphrey está plañendo algo, pero quiere que sea sorpresa, por lo que no me ha dado muchos detalles" les explique

Lilly: "conociéndolo, debe ser algo increíble" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero no sé qué darle" les dije un poco preocupada

Niky: "es difícil, que le puedes dar a alguien que ya tiene todo lo que ha deseado en su vida" pensando

Lilly: "es cierto lo único que siempre ha querido es poder estar contigo" le pensativa

Kate: pensé mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada, de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea, "ya se" les dije emocionada

Lilly: "que" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: les susurre mi idea

Niky: "es una gran idea" le dije

Lilly: "seguro le encantara" estuve de acuerdo

Kate: "creo que es mejor que empiece si quiero que este lista a tiempo" les dije

Niky: "tienes razón, pero como comenzaras" le pregunte

Kate: "conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar" les dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: por había encontrado a Garth después de varios minutos siguiendo su aroma, "hola Barf" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "que más coyote" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "en serio así le hablas a un dios" le dije en tono de broma

Garth: "no, así te hablo a ti" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "buena respuesta" le dije asintiendo

Garth: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "necesito que me ayudes con algo" le pedí

Garth: "lo que sea, que necesitas" le dije

Humphrey: "estaba planeando un viaje con Kate para nuestro aniversario, pero necesito un poco de ayuda para cubrir los deberes que tenemos" le explique

Garth: "entiendo y quieres que te ayude con eso" le dije

Humphrey: "exactamente" le dije

Garth: "hare lo que pueda" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije agradecido, cuando mire note que ya era medio día, "es mejor que vaya con Kate y los cachorros" le dije

Garth: "nos vemos" le dije

Humphrey: "ha y no le digas ni una palabra a Kate" le dije

Garth: "entiendo" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y Salí a buscar a Kate y los cachorros, camine hasta que hasta la parte norte del territorio, en donde encontré hablando con sus amigas, "hola amor" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acercaba

Kate: "hola cariño" le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso, le pregunte "y que están haciendo

Kate: "solo hablábamos mientras que los cachorros juegan" le dije

Humphrey: "eso está bien" le dije sonriendo, de repente mis cachorros saltaron sobre mi

Nova: "te atrapamos papá" le dije mientras reía

Humphrey: "eso creen" les dije juguetonamente, mientras me daba vuelta y les empezaba a hacerles cosquillas

"nos rendimos" dijeron los cachorros entre risas

Humphrey: me detuve y deje que se pararan, "que quieren hacer ahora" les pregunte

Estrella: "podemos jugar un poco de pelota baya" les sugerí

Humphrey: "por mi está bien, pero solo si todos están de acuerdo" les dije

Tristán: "por mi está bien" le dije

Nova: "si suena muy divertido" les dije

Humphrey: vi que los demás asentían estando de acuerdo, "muy bien, entonces juguemos" les dije

Kate: todos jugamos hasta que vimos que los cachorros estaban muy cansados, "creo que es hora de volver, para que puedan descansar" les dije

Esperanza: "está bien mamá" le dije soñolientamente

Humphrey: "vamos a llevarlos a la cueva" les dije cariñosamente, mientras los acomodaba en mi lomo

Nova: "gracias papá" le dije cansadamente

Reiz: "como es que ustedes no están tan cansados como nosotros" les pregunte curioso

Kate: "es por nuestra excelente condición física, estamos acostumbrados a hacer grandes esfuerzos" le explique orgullosa

Tristán: "en serio son sorprendentes" les dije antes de quedarme dormido en el lomo de papá

Humphrey: "son muy buenos cachorros" dije orgulloso

Kate: "lo sé, hemos hecho un buen trabajo" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: cuando llegamos a nuestra cueva acomodamos con cuidado en la cama de hojas y le dije, "ya vengo, voy a ir por un caribú para la cena" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien ten cuidado" le dije con cariño, antes de darle un rápido beso

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso, me fui a cazar a las zonas de alimentación, después de pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso con un caribú de buen de tamaño

Humphrey: vi a Kate acercándose con un caribú bastante grande, rápidamente me acerque, "buena caza" le dije, mientras la ayudaba a cargarlo

Kate: "gracias" le dije orgullosa, cuando llegamos a la cueva, dejamos el caribú en medio de la cueva, luego nos acercamos a los cachorros y les dije con cariño, "es hora de despertar", vi como poco a poco cada uno se despertó

Humphrey: una vez que todos despertaron, les dije "vamos a comer", todos nos sentamos alrededor del caribú y empezamos a comer

Tristán: "que buen caribú, gracias" les dije mientras comía

Humphrey: "dale las gracias a tu madre ella fue la que lo cazo" le dije

Estrella: "gracias" mamá" le dije

Kate: "no es nada cariño" le dije sonriendo, cuando terminamos de comer todos nos preparamos para descansar, cuando de repente escuchamos un fuerte estruendo, seguido de algo mas, "escuchaste eso" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, sonó como un pedido de ayuda" le dije, "ya vengo, voy ver qué pasa" le dije con seriedad

Kate: "ten cuidado" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "lo tendré" le dije, le di una lamida en la mejilla y Salí corriendo hasta donde escuche la llamada de auxilio, cuando llegue al lugar, vi a una familia rodeada por tres cazadores, vi que el macho tenía una herida de bala en su pierna, vi que los cazadores estaban apuntando con intención de matarlos, "no lo permitiré" me dije a mi mismo mientras usaba el máximo potencial, salte sobre uno de los cazadores, mordiéndole el brazo, haciendo que soltara el arma

"cuidado" dijo otro de los cazadores, mientras le apuntaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: vi cómo me apuntaban, y me enfoque de guiar los disparos lejos de los lobos, de repente vi que me empezaron a disparar, rápidamente me cubrí detrás de unos árboles

Santiago: "maldito lobo" le grite mientras me sostenía mi brazo lastimado

Rick: "estas bien" le pregunte

Santiago: "no, me duele mucho y no puedo moverlo" le dije con mucho dolor

Rick: "maldito lobo vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo" le dije molesto

Humphrey: sus voces se me hicieron vagamente familiares, pero no sabía dónde las había escuchado, lo importante es proteger a los lobos, me concentre y empecé a usar el híper potencial, me asome y vi que estaba recargando su arma, "es el momento perfecto" me dije a mi mismo, rápidamente Salí detrás del árbol y empecé a correr contra el

Rick: vi como el lobo empezó a correr hacia mí, "no, lo harás" le dije mientras le empecé a disparar

Humphrey: rápidamente salte sobre inmovilizando en el suelo, rápidamente cogí su arma y la rompí en dos con una mordida, "nadie amenaza a mi manada" le gruñí

Rick: no podía creer que un lobo había roto mi arma con solo morderla, estaba aterrorizado viéndolo gruñirme, pero cuando mire con detenimiento se me hizo familiar

Humphrey: estaba a punto de matarlo cuando de repente escuche un ruido a mi lado, cuando mire vi a su compañero apunto de golpearme con un palo fácilmente lo esquive, pero tuve que liberar al cazador

Sebastián: "estas bien" le pregunte

Rick: "si, tenemos que irnos mientras podamos" le dije con seriedad

Sebastián: "pero Rick" le dije

Rick: "solo hazme caso" le dije con seriedad

Sebastián: asentí y ambos nos fuimos lo más rápido que podíamos

Humphrey: iba a seguirlos, pero recode a la familia, corrí hasta ellos y les pregunte preocupado, "amigo estas bien"

Hutch: "es solo una pequeña herida" le dije aguantando el dolor

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, vas a estar bien" le dije mientras lo levantaba y ponía sobre mi lomo

Daisy: "papá va estar bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no te preocupes tu papá va estar bien, su herida no pone su vida en peligro" le explique, luego me dirigí a Niky, "que fue lo que paso" le pregunte

Niky: "nos estábamos dirigiendo a nuestra cueva después de un paseo, y de repente los dos cazadores nos arrinconaron, Hutch intento atacarlos, pero le dispararon" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, tendré que reforzar las vigilancia en las fronteras" le dije en tono serio, "pero me alegro de que estén vivos" les dije

Hutch: "gracias a ti, de lo contrario seguro nos habrían matado" le dije

Humphrey: "ese es mi deber" les dije sonreído mientras caminábamos, hacia la guarida de Sally y Rick, vi a muchos lobos se acercaban a ver lo que paso, pero les di señas de irse y que mañana les explicaría lo que paso

Hutch: mientras caminábamos no pude sentir una sensación húmeda en mi pata, cuando mire vi que era sangre, lo raro es que era mi pata trasera la que estaba herida, me tomo un momento darme cuenta de donde venía, "Humphrey estas herido" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "donde" le pregunte

Hutch: "en tu costado" le dije

Humphrey: "pare un momento y toque mi costado con mi pata, cuando mire mi pata note que habría mucha sangre, "uno de los disparos debió alcanzarme" les dije con calma

Niky: "como te dispararon sin que te dieras cuanta" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es por el máximo y híper potencial, cuando los uso soy inconsciente del dolor" les explique

Hutch: "deben tratarte rápido" le dije

Humphrey: "primero deben atenderte" le dije

Hutch: "mi herida es menor, la tuya es mucho más grave" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "hey no te preocupes, no me voy a morir tan fácilmente" le dije sonriendo, en poco tiempo llegamos a la cueva, cuando entramos vi que Sally y Rick ya habían preparado todo, "parece que estaban listos" le dije

Rick: "si escuchamos los disparos, y preparamos todo por si habían heridos" le explique

Humphrey: "bien pensado" les dije mientras dejaba con cuidado a Hutch en el suelo

Niky: me acerque rápidamente a revisar a Hutch, por suerte su herida no era tan grave, el disparo alcanzo a rozar la pierna, pero nada muy grave, rápidamente empecé a trabajar

Rick: antes de que pudiera ayudar a Sally, Humphrey me detuvo, "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si puedes revisar mi herida mientras Sally atiende a Hutch" le pregunte

Rick: "claro, donde te lastimaste" le dije

Humphrey: "aquí" le dije mientras le mostraba mi costado

Rick: abrí los ojos cuando vi la enorme herida en su costado, "Humphrey es una herida muy grave" le dije preocupado

Humphrey: "no es para tanto, solo remueve la bala" le dije con calma

Rick: "si tú lo dices, ya vuelvo voy por algo para el dolor" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo necesitas, mientras siga usando el máximo potencial no sentiré dolor" le explique

Rick: "si estás seguro, entonces recuéstate" le dije

Humphrey: hice lo que me dijo, y me recosté de lado

Rick: empecé a tratar de buscar la bala en su herida con mucho cuidado

Sally: cuando termine de desinfectar su herida, le puse una larga hoja alrededor de su pierna, para evitar que se infecte mientras cura, "listo, puedes caminar, pero no pongas mucho peso sobre esa pata" le dije

Hutch: "entiendo, gracias" le dije

Sally: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, mire a mi compañero, y vi que estaba trabajando en Humphrey, me acerque y me sorprendí de la gran herida de disparo que tenía en un costado, y aun mas de que estaba consiente, "como esta" le pregunte

Rick: "bastante bien de hecho, según él no tiene dolor, y solo me pido que sacara la bala" le dije

Sally: "en serio" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si solo necesito que me saquen la bala, recuerda que puedo curar rápido aún más si uso el híper potencial" les explique

Sally: "como te habría servido eso la última vez que fuiste lastimado así" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Rick: "puedes mantenerte quieto es un procedimiento delicado" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "lo siento" le dije

Rick: después de algunos minutos ya pudimos sacar la bala, Sally le aplico una mezcla para desinfectar, "quieres que te vendemos la herida" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo sería por unas horas, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo" le dije

Sally: asentimos y empezamos a vendarlo, cuando terminamos le dije, "listo"

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije

Sally: "no es nada, es nuestro trabajo" le dije

Rick: "una pregunta, porque no curaste a Hutch, pensé que tenías esa habilidad" le pregunte un poco confundido

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero aún no he podido aprenderla a usar" les explique

Rick: "entiendo, cuídate" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y Salí de la cueva, vi que Hutch y su familia me estaban esperando, "pensé que ya se habrían ido a su cueva" les dije

Hutch: "no quisimos irnos sin agradecerte por lo salvarnos, de nuevo" le dije

Humphrey: "no es nada, ya les dije es mi deber" les dije sonriendo

Hutch: "de todas maneras muchas gracias, y si algo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo" le dije

Humphrey: "ahora que lo mencionas, si necesito que me ayudes con algo" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: "lo que sea, que es" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy planeando un viaje con Kate, para nuestro aniversario, y me preguntaba si ayudarías a Garth, con ciertos asuntos de la manada" le pregunte

Hutch: "por supuesto" le dije

Niky: "conque eso es lo que planeas" le dije

Humphrey: "si quiero darle una gran sorpresa, por lo que les pido que guarden el secreto" les dije

Niky: "está bien guardare el secreto" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije

Hutch: "creo que es hora de volver a nuestra cueva" le dije a mi familia

Humphrey: "nos vemos mañana, tengan cuidado" les dije

Hutch: "cuídate" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me fui a mi guarida

Mientras tanto en una cabaña a las afuera de Jasper dos cazadores estaban hablando

Rick: "Santiago te sientes mejor" le pregunte después de vendarle su brazo

Santiago: "un poco mejor, pero estaré mejor cuando consiga la cabeza de ese lobo" le dije molesto

Rick: "no, no lo vamos a matar" le dije

Santiago: "que, quiero mi venganza" les dije molesto

Rick: "piensa con la cabeza, ese lobo no es ordinario, rompió mi arma con solo una mordida, y viste lo rápido que corrió hacia nosotros" le dije

Santiago: "y que" le pregunte

Rick: "piensa cuanto pagarían por un lobo así" le dije

Santiago: "es cierto, cualquier gobierno pagaría una gran suma de dinero por averiguar que lo hace tan fuerte y rápido" le dije

Rick: "exacto" le dije sonriendo, "además es personal" le dije

Santiago: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Rick: "que ese es el único lobo que se nos ha escapado" le dije

Santiago: "hablas que ese cachorro que se nos escapó hace mucho tiempo es ese lobo" le dije

Rick: "si lo pude reconocer mientras me inmovilizaba" le dije

Santiago: "entonces es mejor ir a buscar el equipo necesario para captúralo" le dije

Rick: "es cierto este lobo será más difícil de atrapar, pero lo necesitamos vivo" le dije

Santiago: "conseguir todo el equipo nos llevara semanas" le dije

Rick: "entonces es mejor que partamos" le dije con seriedad

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, Humphrey ya llevaba demasiado tiempo afuera, ya iba a salir a buscarlo, peo cuando salía, note que se estaba acercando, lo cual me alivie

Humphrey: "siento la demora, pero tuve que llevar a Hutch a donde Sally" le dije

Kate: "que le paso" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "cazadores, pero nada grave apenas una herida pequeña, se recuperara rápido" le dije

Kate: "me alegro de que nadie resultara muerto o capturado, pero que paso con los cazadores" le pregunte

Humphrey: "escaparon" le dije un poco decepcionado de mí mismo

Kate: "no te preocupes lo importante era proteger a la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Kate: mire su costado y vi algunas hojas, "que te paso" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "solo es un disparo, nada de qué preocuparse" le dije con calma

Kate: "desde cuando un disparo no es nada de qué preocuparse" le pregunte

Humphrey: "sabes que sano muy rápido, estaré bien en pocas horas" le dije

Kate: "de todas maneras no me gustas que corras esos riesgos, la próxima vez vas a llevar la armadura" le dije en tono serio, pero con preocupación

Humphrey: "está bien, lo haré" le dije con cariño

Kate: "gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos a descansar" le dije con cariño, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "vamos" le dije mientras le devolvía el gesto, nos acomodamos alrededor de los cachorros, "que descanses, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿A dónde planea Humphrey llevar a Kate para su aniversario?, ¿Kate planea darle a Humphrey?, ¿Qué pasara con los dos cazadores?, siga leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece esta primera secuela hasta ahora **


	2. un dia de diversion

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. de Kate

Solo faltaban dos días para nuestro aniversario y ya casi había terminado mi regalo para él, estaba dándole los últimos detalle, cuando escuche a Humphrey acercarse con los cachorros, rápidamente guarde mi regalo en un agujero, y luego cumbre la abertura con una roca, para que no se viera, cuando entraron les pregunte, "se divirtieron en su paseo"

Reiz: "si mamá" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me alegro" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y que hiciste mientras no estábamos" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "solo estaba descansando un poco" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y le pregunte "lista para visitar a mis padres"

Kate: "por supuesto, que hay de ustedes, están listos para ver al abuelo Blaze y la abuela Luna" les pregunte con cariño a los cachorros

Tristán: "si mamá, ya quiero ver a los abuelos" les dije animadamente

Nova: "es cierto" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" les dije alegre, vi como todos asintieron y empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de mis padres, cuando entramos, los vimos descansando, "hola papá, hola mamá" los salude

Kate: "hola Luna, Blaze" los salude

"abuelos" dijeron los cachorros emocionados mientras corrían hacia ellos

Blaze: "Kate, Humphrey, nietos que alegría verlos" les dije sonriendo, antes de que los cachorros saltaran sobre nosotros haciendo que nos cayéramos de espaldas

Luna: "como han estado ustedes" les dije mientras nos levantábamos

Kate: "de maravilla" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Humphrey

Blaze: "nos enteramos de lo que hiciste hace varios días con los cazadores" le dije

Humphrey: "solo cumplía con mi deber es todo" les dije con modestia

Luna: "si, pero enfrentar a un par de cazadores armados, no es algo que cualquiera haga" le dije

Kate: "es que no es cualquier lobo" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "es cierto" dije orgulloso, "pero me sorprendes que hayas podido enfrentar a dos cazadores sin recibir un solo rasguño" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho si recibí un disparo, pero solo tarde algunas horas en sanar" les explique

Blaze: "increíble, se me olvida lo rápido que ahora puedes sanar" le dije

Humphrey: "eso es cierto, lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a revisar las fronteras, para ver que no hayan vuelto, o que haya otro cazador cerca" les dije

Kate: "recuerda la promesa que me hiciste" le dije en tono juguetón

Humphrey: "nunca se me olvidaría, iba ir por ella" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "ten cuidado" le dije con cariño, luego le di un beso, lleno amor

Humphrey: cuando nos separamos, me dirigí a los cachorros, vuelvo en una o dos horas a lo mucho, cuando vuelva les tengo una sorpresa" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "qué clase de sorpresa" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: "no les puedo decir, o no sería sorpresa, pero es algo muy divertido" les dije sonriendo

Estrella: "no puedo esperar" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: "no me demoro, les dije mientras los abrazaba, cuando rompimos el abrazo, salí corriendo a la cueva de Kate y mía, por la armadura

Kate: vi cómo se alejó poco a poco, y luego me dirigí a Blaze y Luna, "está un poco preocupado por los cazadores rondando en nuestro territorio" les dije

Blaze: "es natural, debe estar preocupado por la seguridad de todos, principalmente la tuya y de los cachorros" le dije

Luna: "ablando de otro tema, es cierto que su aniversario es en poco no" les dije

Kate: "si en solo dos días" les dije sonriendo

Luna: "ya todo un año juntos como compañeros" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, y ha sido el mejor año de mi vida" les dije de forma alegre

Luna: "me alegra mucho escucharlo" le dije alegre

Mientras tanto en las fronteras

Humphrey: estaba en camino hacia las fronteras cuando de repente me encontré con Winston y Eve que estaban dando un paseo, "hola" los salude

Winston: "hola Humphrey" lo salude

Eve: "que haces" le pregunte

Humphrey: "iba a revisar las fronteras, para asegurarme de que no hubiera cazadores u otros peligros cerca, antes de ir a jugar con mis cachorros" les dije

Winston: "entiendo es importante revisar las fronteras de vez en cuanto" le dije estando de acuerdo

Eve: "pero porque llevas la armadura" le pregunte un poco confundida

Humphrey: "Kate me pidió que la usara, para evitar algún incidente con un cazador de nuevo" les explique

Winston: "pero ya paso hace mucho tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "no es por ese incidente, cuando salve a Hutch y su familia recibí un disparo en mi costado" les explique

Winston: "y estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Humphrey: "tranquilos, recuerden que puedo sanar rápido, en pocas horas ya estaba curado" les dije

Winston: "un disparo curado en pocas horas" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros, aproveche ese momento para pedirles un pequeño favor, "me podrían hacer un pequeño favor" les pedí con amabilidad

Winston: "por supuesto que sería" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me preguntaba si podrían cuidar a los cachorros por una semana" les dije

Eve: "por supuesto no hay ninguna problema, pero que van hacer" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es que voy a llevar a Kate en un pequeño viaje para nuestro aniversario" les explique

Winston: "espero que se diviertan" le dije

Eve: "una semana tú con mi hija solos" le dije pensativamente

Winston: Humphrey y yo le dimos una mirada de en serio, "cariño, no te preocupes Humphrey es un buen lobo, además lleva ya un año casado con Kate y tienen cachorros" le dije

Eve: "lo sé, pero si es peligroso" les dije

Humphrey: "sabes que protegería a Kate con mi vida" le dije

Winston: "además creo que ya no hay algo que los pueda amenazar" le dije

Eve: "está bien, pero tengan cuidado" le dije

Humphrey: "lo tendremos" le dije, luego me despedí de ellos y Salí a revisar las fronteras, como quería estar rápido con mi familia, decidí usar el híper potencial, en solo treinta minutos ya había revisado todas las fronteras, que es muy rápido, teniendo en cuenta lo enorme que es nuestro territorio, y que me detenía a buscar señales de cazadores u otros peligros, deje la armadura en la cueva de Kate y mía, luego me dirigí a la cueva de mis padres, cuando llegue vi a los cachorros jugando con mis padres, y a Kate observándolos, "hola amor" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "hola cariño, como te fue" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "muy bien, no hay ningún peligro cerca" le dije alegre

Kate: "me alegro de escucharlo, pero pensé que te demorabas más" le dije feliz, pero un poco confundida

Humphrey: "use el Híper potencial, quería regresar rápido con ustedes" les dije cariñosamente

Kate: me acaricie con él, y le dije sonriendo, "me alegro"

Los cachorros se dieron cuenta de que su padre había llegado y corrieron hacia el para saludarlo

Humphrey: "como están" les dije alegremente mientras los abrazaba

Silver: "bien papá" le dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "no te demoraste nada" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "es que quería estar más tiempo con ustedes" les dije sonriendo, vi que los cachorros sonrieron, luego les pregunte, "listos para la sorpresa"

"si" dijeron emocionados los cachorros

Kate: "muy bien, despídanse de los abuelos, y vamos" le dije

Luna: nos despedimos de los cachorros, luego de Kate y Humphrey, "nos vemos más tarde" les dije

Humphrey: "nos vemos papá, mamá" les dije mientras le daba un abrazo a mi mamá, luego salimos de la cueva en dirección a una pequeña colina no muy lejos de aquí

Nova: "cuál es la sorpresa" le pregunte emocionado e impaciente

Kate: "es algo que su padre y yo solíamos hacer mucho, que es muy divertido" les dije mientras caminábamos

Reiz: "nos pueden dar una pista" les pedí

Humphrey: "es algo que hicimos durante el invierno, solo que mucho mas grande" les dije sonriendo

Todos los cachorros se pusieron a pensar hasta que Esperanza hablo

Esperanza: "es algo parecido a lo que hicimos con la corteza de deslizarnos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si de hecho sí, pero un poco más grande y emocionante" le dije sonriendo, vi como todos se emocionaban, cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina les dije, "lo primero es buscar una corteza lo suficientemente larga para todos" les dije, vi como todos asintieron y empezaron a buscar

Reiz: estaba buscando cuando de repente vi una entre dos árboles, "papá, mamá encontré una" les dije emocionado

Humphrey: "Kate y yo nos acercamos a donde nos llamó, vi a la corteza y le dije sonriendo, "es perfecta, bien hecho Reiz"

Reiz: sonreí cuando lo escuche

Humphrey: con cuidado saque la corteza, y la arrastre hasta la cima de la colina, como iban los cachorros escogimos una colina no muy grande, con pocos obstáculos en el camino, "muy bien todos abordo" les dije

Kate: todos los cachorros se subieron, primero estaba Nova, seguido por Silver, Estrella, Reiz, Tristán y esperanza, luego me subí yo, y atrás estaba Humphrey, para controlar la corteza

Humphrey: "unas instrucciones rápidas antes de iniciar, todos sujétense bien y cuando les diga que se inclinen a la derecha o a la izquierda lo hacen, ayuda a controlar el trineo" les explique, vi como asintieron

Kate: "perfecto, entonces prepárense" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: empuje la corteza para empezar a movernos, en pocos segundos ya habíamos ganado una buena velocidad, aunque Kate y yo estábamos acostumbrados a ir más rápido, los cachorros estaban muy emocionados, "a la izquierda" les instruí para esquivar un árbol, "muy bien ahora a la derecha" les dije para esquivar una roca, "derecha" le dije para esquivar el último obstáculo, nos deslizamos varios metros antes de detenernos totalmente

Kate: "que les pareció" les pregunte

Nova: "fue totalmente increíble" le dije animadamente

Estrella: "muy emocionante" les dije alegremente

Silver: "impresionante" les dije alegremente

Reiz: "una de las cosas más divertidas que hemos hecho" le dije animadamente

Esperanza: "muy divertido" le dije mientras dejaba de reír

Tristán: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "me alegra de que les gusto, quieren hacerlo de nuevo les pregunte, vi como asintieron de forma emocionada, recogí la corteza y empezamos a subir la colina, mientras subíamos nos encontramos con mis amigos, "hola chicos" los salude alegremente

Mooch: "hola Humphrey" le dije alegremente

Salty: "qué bueno es verte" le dije sonriendo

Shakey: "si es bueno verte" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "como van las cosas con ustedes" les pregunte

Shakey: "muy bien, Janice y yo estamos de maravilla" le dije

Humphrey: "que alegro por amigo, cuantos meses llevan casados" le pregunte

Shakey: "cinco" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "y tu Salty" le pregunte

Salty: "bastante bien también, estoy a punto de preguntarle a Reba si quiere casarse conmigo" le dije

Kate: "estoy segura que aceptara" le dije

Salty: "gracias Kate" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y como va tu Mooch" le pregunte sabiendo que había tenido problemas en su relación

Mooch: "no muy bien terminamos hace poco" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "lo siento amigo, si quieres te presento a alguien, creo que serían perfecto el uno al otro" le dije

Mooch: "gracias amigo" le dije con mejor animo

Salty: "Por cierto que hacen" les pregunte

Humphrey: "estamos llevando a los cachorros a deslízanos en trineo" les dije

Shakey: "amo ese juego" le dije

Salty: "es cierto hace tiempo que no nos deslizamos todos juntos" les dije

Kate: "si quieren pueden unirse" les ofrecí

Mooch: "me encantaría" le dije alegremente

Salty: "si a mí también" les dije sonriendo

Shakey: "claro" les dije alegremente

Kate: "perfecto, pero necesitaremos encontrar otro trineo" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero podemos hacer competencia de trineos" les dije

Todos asintieron y empezaron a subir, en el camino, Salty encontró una corteza, entre los tres la sacaron y empezaron a arrastrar colina arriba

Humphrey: cuando llegamos arriba hicimos dos equipos, en uno estábamos Kate, Nova, Reiz, esperanza y yo y en el otro grupo estaban Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Silver, Tristán, Estrella, "una cosa antes de iniciar, nada de trucos peligrosos" les dije con seriedad a mis amigos

Salty: "tranquilo, no lo haremos" le dije

Mooch: "si sabemos lo mucho que te preocupas por tus cachorros" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, "en ese caso empecemos" le dije animadamente, Humphrey yo empuje la corteza para iniciar al igual que Mooch, en poco tiempo estábamos bajando a una buena velocidad

Kate: cuando nos detuvimos, fuimos los primeros en llegar a la base de la montaña, hicimos varias carreras, nosotros ganamos tres de siete, nos despedimos cuando notamos que estaba oscureciendo

Humphrey: "hasta luego chicos, fue una tarde muy divertida" les dije

Shakey: "de estoy de acuerdo, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos todos juntos así" le dije

Salty: "es cierto, todos hemos estado bastante ocupados" les dije

Kate: "nos vemos chicos, tenemos que descansar" les dije

Mooch: "cuídense" les dije

Salty: "nos vemos" les dije, luego me acerque a los cachorros y les dije, "tienen las habilidades de su padre con el trineo, sigan practicando"

Nova: "gracias" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: cuando nos despedimos, nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, cuando entramos cogimos medio caribú que nos quedaba y lo comimos, bote las sobras y luego todos nos acomodamos en la cama de hojas, "que duerman bien cachorritos" les dije mientras les daba unas lamidas cariñosas

Kate: "descansen, y que tengan dulces sueños" le dije con cariño, mientras los lamia con cariño

Reiz: "que duerman bien" les dije mientras me quedaba dormido

Estrella: "hasta mañana" les dije con un bostezo

Nova: "descansen" les dije medio dormido

Humphrey: vi como todos caían profundamente dormidos, sonreí, y me dirigí a Kate, "que duermas bien amor, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que descanses cariño" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos compartimos un rápido pero increíble beso

Humphrey: cuando nos separamos ambos nos quedamos rápidamente dormidos

**¿A dónde llevara Humphrey a Kate?, ¿Qué le dará Kate?, siga leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	3. la sorpresa

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: hoy me desperté temprano, porque quería sorprender a Kate, con mucho cuidado me levante sin despertar a nadie, Salí de la cueva y fui a cazar un caribú, me devolví cinco minutos, guarde el caribú en la habitación, luego me recosté al lado de Kate, después de treinta minutos, vi que empezó a despertar, "buenos días amor, feliz aniversario" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "buenos días cariño, feliz aniversario" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos compartimos un beso de lleno de amor y sentimiento

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el asombroso beso, le dije cariñosamente, "vamos a desayunar"

Kate: "me parece bien, vamos a ir a cazar" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, ya traje el desayuno" le dije sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la habitación y sacaba el caribú

Kate: "gracias" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "vamos a despertar a los cachorros para desayunar"

Kate: asentí y ambos empezamos a despertarlos, cuando todos estaban despiertos empezamos a desayunar, cuando terminamos de desayunar le dije cariñosamente, "te tengo una sorpresa"

Humphrey: "no tenías que, sabes que estoy feliz de estar contigo y los cachorros" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "pero quiero darte algo, has sido un estupendo compañero y te lo mereces" le dije sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la parte de atrás de la cueva, levante un roca, y saque un pedazo de corteza, "feliz aniversario" le dije sonriendo, mientras le entregaba la corteza

Humphrey: mire la corteza y vi que había una imagen de Kate y yo con nuestros cachorros, se me salió una lagrima de alegría, "Kate es muy hermoso, muchas gracias" le dije con alegría mientras nos abrazamos

Kate: "me alegra de que te gusto" le dije cariñosamente mientras seguíamos abrazados

Humphrey: "no solo me gusto, me encanto" le dije alegremente, puse la imagen al lado de cama de hojas, "así podre verla todos los días" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla

Humphrey: "ahora es mi turno de sorprenderte" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, "vamos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: mientras caminábamos noté que íbamos a la cueva de mis padres, "para que vamos a donde mi padres" le pregunte un poco confundida

Humphrey: "ya lo veras" le dije sonriendo

Kate: cuando llegamos a su cueva los vimos hablando con Garth, Lilly, Scoot, y Toocs, mientras que los cachorros de Garth y Lilly estaban jugando en la parte de atrás de la cueva

Scoot: "justo a tiempo" les dije

Kate: "que está pasando" les pregunte confundida

Humphrey: sonreí y el dije, "mi sorpresa es que ambos vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje a un lugar muy especial"

Kate: "en serio" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: "así es, Scoot nos llevara allí, y tus padres cuidaran a los cachorros durante esa semana" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "una semana" le dije sorprendida

Scoot: "es un lugar muy especial, ya lo veras" le dije sonriendo

Nova: papá ya nos había contado de la su idea para mamá hace unos días "hasta luego, que se diviertan" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "los extrañaremos, pero que la pasen muy bien" les dije mientras los abrazábamos

Humphrey: abrazamos a nuestros cachorros, y les dije cariñosamente, "los amamos mucho, y también los extrañaremos, pero volveremos en una semana"

Kate: "y no se preocupen, sé que se divertirán mucho con sus abuelos" les dije sonriendo, luego me dirigí a mis padres, "nos vemos, pronto, cuídenlos bien" les dije

Eve: "no te preocupes cariño nada le pasara a nuestros nietos" le dije con cariño

Winston: "diviértanse" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "nos vemos" les dije

Garth: "que la pasen bien" les dije

Lilly: "que se diviertan" les dije mientras le daba un guiño

Kate: me reí entren dientes y les dije, "cuídense"

Scoot: puse mi pata sobre el hombro de Humphrey que a su vez tenía la pata de Kate

Kate: vi que ahora estábamos en una playa, podía ver el enorme océano, y estaba bastante soleado, y detrás de nosotros había varias cabañas de madera

Humphrey: "es más increíble de lo que describiste" le dije a Scoot

Kate: "en verdad es un lugar increíble" le dije sorprendida, "pero donde estamos" le pregunte curiosa

Scoot: "es un isla llamada Hawái" les dije sonriendo, "y no se preocupen por los humanos, nunca viene a esta parte de la isla, aquí solo vienen diferente animales del mundo, para descansar" les explique

Humphrey: "muchas gracias Scoot" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "no es nada, diviértanse" les dije sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Humphrey: vi como desapareció, luego me dirigí a Kate y le dije sonriendo, "vamos a ir por alguna cabaña y que comience la diversión"

Kate: "vamos" le dije animadamente, ambos empezamos a caminar cuando de repente vimos a un lobo con una camisa de flores, "buenos días" lo saludamos

"buenos días, son turistas" pregunto el lobo

Humphrey: "sí, soy Humphrey, y ella es mi compañera Kate, estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario" le dije

"felicidades a los dos, ya les muestro donde se pueden quedar, por cierto mi nombre es Jim" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo, caminamos hasta que llegamos a una cabaña a unos veinte metros de la playa

Jim: "aquí se pueden quedar, también pueden pedir alguna cosa que necesiten a mi o a cualquiera de los demás que vivimos aquí" les dije amablemente

Humphrey: "muchas gracias, son muy amables" les dije alegre

Jim: "es solo nuestro deber" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "deber" le pregunte un poco confundida

Jim: "si, el dios de los lobos mantiene seguro y próspero este lugar, siempre cuando tratemos bien a los extranjeros" les explique

Humphrey: "no sabía eso de Scoot" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "yo tampoco, desde hace cuánto hace eso" le pregunte curiosa

Jim: "hace siglos, dijo que este lugar es perfecto para aquellos que deseen descansar y recuperarse" les explique

Humphrey: "es cierto es un gran lugar" le dije

Jim: "nos vemos luego" les dije mientras salía

Kate: "realmente es un lugar muy bonito, Scoot sí que tiene buenas ideas" le dije

Humphrey: "si lo sé" le dije asintiendo, "que quieres hacer primero" le pregunte

Kate: "quisiera nadar en el océano" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije sonriendo, ambos salimos de la cabaña y caminamos hasta el océano, cuando mire a lo lejos parecía que no tenía fin, "vaya que es grande" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "sí que lo es" le dije igual de sorprendida, "el último en entrar pierde" le dije mientras empezaba a correr

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a seguirla, ambos saltamos al agua y empezamos a nadar

Kate: mientras nadaba, abrí los ojos bajo del agua y vi un montón de peces de muchos colores diferentes y muchas otras cosas que nunca había visto, cuando resurgí le dije emocionada a Humphrey, "mira aquí abajo hay un montón de peses que nunca había visto"

Humphrey: asentí y la seguí, ambos buceamos mirando toda la belleza del fondo marino

Kate: cuando resurgimos para respirar le dije, "es espectáculo más bello que he visto en mi vida"

Humphrey: "si, pero aún no tiene comparación con tu belleza" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "eres muy dulce" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "solo soy completamente honesto" le dije sonriendo mientras le devolvía el gesto

Kate: nadamos un rato más antes de que decidimos que era hora de salir, ambos salimos y nos recostamos cerca de la orilla disfrutando como los rayos de sol secaban nuestro pelaje, "esta ha sido una maravillosa idea" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acercaba más a él, y nos acariciábamos

Humphrey: "me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, solo quería hacer algo especial, para la persona que me ha dado mucha felicidad y alegría" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "y será mucho tiempo más" le dije cariñosamente mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

Humphrey: cuando nos separamos le dije cariñosamente, "estoy seguro de eso"

Kate: nos quedamos allí disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que vimos que estaba anocheciendo

Humphrey: tan pronto el sol se ocultó vi que Jim se nos acerco

Jim: "veo que están disfrutando el lugar" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "mucho" le dije sonriendo

Jim: "que bien, quería decirles la cena ya está se sirve en la gran cabaña de allá" les dije señalando a una cabaña que era más grande que las demás

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo

Jim: asentí y me retire

Kate: ambos caminamos a la gran cabaña, cuando entramos vimos a varios lobos más allí comiendo, "vaya hay más lobos de lo que pensaba" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si también estoy sorprendido" le dije nos acercamos a donde estaba la comida, era un animal que no había visto antes, ambos cogimos unas piernas y nos sentamos en una especie de mesas que habían, cuando probamos la carne sabía muy bien, "es delicioso" le dije

Kate: "sí que lo es" le dije, "me pregunto que será" me pregunte

"se llama jabalí" dijo un lobo de color café oscuro con un vientre crema y con ojos de color azul oscuro, junto a él había una loba de pelaje blanco con varias vetas grises y ojos naranja claro

Kate: "es delicioso, por cierto mi nombre es Kate y él es mi compañero Humphrey" nos presente

"mucho gusto soy Natacha y él es mi novio Alejc" se presentó la loba

Humphrey: "también vinieron a descansar" les pregunte

Alejc: "por supuesto, aunque fue un viaje muy largo e incómodo, valió la pena" le dije

Natacha: "es cierto tuvimos que ocultarnos varios días en un barco, pero valió la pena" les dije

Kate: "si suena como un largo viaje" les dije

Alejc: "sí que lo fue, ustedes como llegaron" les pregunte curioso

Humphrey: Kate y yo nos miramos y les dije, "tenemos nuestras formas"

Alejc: ambos nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros

Kate: "por cierto como es el lugar en general" le pregunte

Natacha: "como ya pudieron ver es un lugar muy bonito y con personas muy amables, solo hay dos cosas de que cuidarse, la primera es de Black, el enorme lobo negro de allá y sus seguidores" le dije apuntando a Black

Humphrey: ambos los miramos, y le pregunte "porque"

Alejc: "porque es un idiota, se cree el dueño del lugar" les explique

Kate: "tranquilos ya sabemos cómo tratar a lobos así" le dije sonriendo

Natacha: "en serio no les asusta es enorme sin contar a esos lobos que lo respaldan" le dije

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros

Alejc: "oh son valientes o muy tontos" le susurre a Natacha

Kate: "no somos tontos" les dije un poco ofendida

Alejc: "me escuchaste" le dije apenado

Humphrey: "perfectamente" le dije un poco serio

Alejc: "lo siento no era mi intención ofenderlos" les dije

Kate: "está bien, no importa" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por cierto que es la otra cosa de lo que hay que cuidarse" le pregunte curioso

Natacha: "que no vallan al centro de la isla, dicen que un demonio vive allí, por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado" les explique

Humphrey: "un demonio" le pregunte

Alejc: "si un demonio, dice la leyenda que el dios de los lobos lo encerró allí hace mucho tiempo debido a que no podía destruirlo" les explique

Kate: "interesante" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: pasamos un rato hablando con Alejc y Natacha, luego nos despedirnos de ellos y nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña, en el camino le dije, "me pregunto qué clase de demonio encerró Scoot" le dije

Kate: "si también me lo pregunto, pero estamos de vacaciones, así que solo relajémonos" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije mientras me acariciaba con ella

Kate: "sabes, aun es un poco temprano para dormirnos" le dije con un tono seductor

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos entramos a nuestra cabaña

**¿Qué aventuras les espera en esa isla?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	4. la pelea

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Primero que todos, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capítulo, he estado ocupado con un especial de navidad del deber de Humphrey, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, también agradezco todas las reseñas**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: cuando entramos a nuestra cabaña, ambos compartimos un beso lleno de pasión y amor

Humphrey: cuando nos separamos le pregunte, "segura"

Kate: "por supuesto que sí" le dije sonriendo pícaramente, mientras le daba otro beso

Humphrey: podía sentir como nuestras lenguas se acariciaban entre sí, suavemente la empuje contra su espalda, cuando estaba recostada totalmente sobre su espalda, rompimos el beso, y empecé a lamerle la cara con cariño, baje por su vientre hasta que llegue a su condición de mujer, me di cuenta de que estaba húmeda, le di unas largas y lentas lamidas

Kate: me estremecí de placer cuando sentí su lengua en mi condición de mujer

Humphrey: le di varias lamidas iguales, disfrutando de sus dulces jugos

Kate: "deja de jugar, te necesito dentro de mi" le pedí entre gemidos

Humphrey: sonreí y metí mi lengua en su condición de mujer, haciendo que sus gemidos se incrementaran, empecé a entrar y sacar mi lengua, aumentando la velocidad lentamente, cuando en una de esas toque un punto sensible

Kate: gemí fuertemente, "hazlo de nuevo" le pedí

Humphrey: asentí y me aseguraba de tocar ese mismo punto cada vez que entraba en ella

Kate: después de varios minutos sentí que mi clímax se acercaba pero no dije nada, para sorprenderlo, sin previo aviso libere mis jugos en su cara

Humphrey: cuando sentí sus dulces jugos ser liberados, lamí lo que más pude, luego lamí los restos que quedaron en mi cara, y en su condición de mujer, "sabes tan dulce" le dije sonriendo

Kate: le sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, mientras me paraba, "ahora es tu turno", lo empuje suavemente sobre su espalda, cuando estaba recostados, la mí su cara con cariño, mientras me acercaba más a el

Humphrey: sentí su suave piel acariciando mi miembro, haciendo que creciera poco a poco

Kate: seguí haciéndole así, hasta que sentí que su miembro había crecido totalmente, en ese momento me levante

Humphrey: estaba confundido por lo que hizo y le pregunte, "que pasa Ka-" me detuve al sentir su lengua en mi miembro

Kate: empecé a lamerle su miembro, oí como empezó a gemir de placer, metí su miembro en mi boca y empecé a subir y bajar, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente

Humphrey: después de varios minutos sentí que mi clímax e acercaba, "Kate estoy a punto" le avise

Kate: no le hice caso y aumente la velocidad

Humphrey: intente mantenerlo lo que más pude, pero ya no aguantaba más y libere mi semilla en su boca

Kate: trague lo que más pude, y luego lamí el resto que quedo en su miembro, luego me recosté en su vientre

Humphrey: "fue increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Kate: sonreí y le dije sensualmente, "y eso que guarde lo mejor para el final" me levante y me puse en posición

Humphrey: sonreí y me acerque en ella, me subí en ella, con cuidado de distribuir bien mi peso para no hacerle daño, "lista" le pregunte

Kate: "oh si, lista" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer

Kate: cuando sentí su miembro dentro de mi solté un gemido de placer

Humphrey: empecé a entrar y salir lentamente, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad

Kate: después de varios minutos sentí que mi clímax se acercaba, "Humphrey estoy a punto" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: asentí y empecé a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las envestidas, de repente sentí que sus jugos golpearon mi miembro

Kate: después que libere mi clímax, mis patas delanteras cedieron y caí al piso, dejando aun trasero levantando

Humphrey: la nueva posición de Kate y sus jugos me facilitaba la entrada, por lo que pude continuar más rápido

Kate: "sigue así" dije entre gemidos de placer

Humphrey: sus deseos, eran órdenes para mí

Kate: "más fuerte" gemí

Humphrey: asentí y le di fuertes embestidas haciendo que mi miembro entrara lo más posible en ella

Kate: después de varios minutos sentí mi segundo clímax se acercaba, pero estaba tan perdida en el placer que no pude avisarle, sin previo aviso libre mis jugos

Humphrey: cuando sentí sus jugos golpeando mi miembro, no pude contener más mi clímax, ambos caímos al piso exhaustos

Kate: "fue increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: "si estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo, "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, luego me quede profundamente dormida aun sintiendo como su semilla fluía en mi interior

Humphrey: vi que se quedó rápidamente dormida, le lamí la mejilla y me uní a ella en un buen descanso

Kate: me desperté a la mañana siguiente al sentir un rayo de luz golpeando mi cara, parpadee un par de veces para ajustarme a la luz, note que la luz venia de una ventana de la habitación, cuando intente levantarme me di cuenta que aún seguía atada con Humphrey, lo que me recordó lo que hicimos anoche, lo que me hizo sonreí

Humphrey: me desperté cuando sentí a Kate moviéndose, cuando abrí los ojos, le dije amorosamente, "buenos días hermosa"

Kate: "buenos días guapo" le dije sonriendo mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: en ese momento note que estábamos aun atados, con cuidado Salí de ella, luego me recosté a su lado, "que quieres hacer hoy" le pregunte

Kate: "no lo sé, vamos a desayunar y luego miramos que hacer" le sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije sonriendo

Kate: ambos salimos y nos fuimos a la gran cabaña, en el camino nos encontramos con Natacha y con Alejc, "buenos días" los salude

Humphrey: "buenos días a los dos" les dije sonriendo

Alejc: "buenos días" les dije

Natacha: "buenos días" les dije sonriendo, de repente un olor golpeo mi nariz, "parece que divirtieron anoche" les dije sonriendo

Kate: Humphrey y yo nos sonrojamos, y le pregunte, "es tan evidente"

Natacha: "su aroma los delata" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si creo que debimos asearnos" le dije a Kate

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Alejc: "vayan, les guardaremos un poco de comida" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias" les dije, y Kate y yo nos fuimos al océano a asearnos

Kate: después de diez minutos ya estábamos limpios, "vamos" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y ambos fuimos a la gran cabaña, cuando entramos vimos a Natacha y Alejc sentados en una esquina, note que nos habían guardado un poco de carne, nos acercamos a donde ellos, "gracias" les dije mientras me sentaba con Kate

Kate: "no debieron molestarse" les dije

Natacha: "no es nada" les dije amablemente

Alejc: "es cierto, además nos agradan" les dije

Kate: "muchas gracias" les dije y todos empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos les pregunte, "y que planean hacer hoy"

Alejc: "planeábamos jugar un poco de voleibol" les dije

Natacha: "quieren jugar con nosotros" les pregunte

Humphrey: "nos encantaría, pero no sabemos cómo jugar el voleibol" les dije

Alejc: "es muy sencillo, alguna vez ha jugado pelota baya" les pregunte

Kate: "si, muchas veces con nuestros cachorros" les dije

Natacha: "es lo mismo, solo que con una pelota mucho más grande y hay una red" les explique

Humphrey: "suena divertido e interesante" le dije animadamente

Alejc: después de caminar unos minutos llegamos a la cancha, es aquí" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "de donde consiguieron esas cosas" les pregunte

Natacha: "se las quitamos a los humanos cuando estaban distraídos" les explique

Humphrey: "no es muy peligroso" les pregunte

Natacha: "no mucho, los que viven aquí, y los que vienen son en su mayoría pacíficos, son muy pocos los que tienen armas" les explique

Humphrey: "si lo dicen, pero de todas maneras no me arriesgaría" les dije

Kate: "es cierto" estuve de acuerdo

Humphrey: "si ya tengo suficiente con tratar con el autor" pensé

Autor: "pero sí que te quejas"

Humphrey: "que, déjame en paz" le dije un poco molesto

Autor: "pero que tienes contra mí, te envié de vacaciones a un gran lugar con tu compañera"

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero también me has hecho sentir más dolor del que creí posible" le dije

Autor: "acaso nunca lo superaras"

Humphrey: "déjame pensarlo, NO" le dije

Autor: "bueno cálmate, disfruta de tus vacaciones, te las mereces" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije alegre

Natacha: "que le pasa" le pregunte a Kate, cuando note que Humphrey se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos

Kate: "a veces le pasa" le dije encogiéndome de hombros, luego me acerque a él y moví mi pata enfrente de él, "hola hay alguien en casa" bromee

Humphrey: volví mi atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, y le dije, "si, solo pensaba"

Alejc: "bueno como ya estas con nosotros, podemos comenzar" les dije alegre

Kate: ambos asentimos u nos fuimos a nuestro lado de la cancha

Natacha: "antes de iniciar quiero decirles que deben pasar la pelota sobre la malla" les instruí

Humphrey: ambos asentimos, y empezamos a jugar

Kate: después de media hora jugando, íbamos ganando 10 – 7, pero cuando ellos iban a sacar, un lobo se acero y les quito el balón

Alejc: "no molestes Black, y devuélvenos el balón" le dije seriamente

Black: "cállate renacuajo" le dije burlonamente, luego note a los lindas lobas, "hola bellezas, vengan conmigo si quieren pasar un buen rato" les dije con un guiño

Natacha: "lo siento, pero no salgo con abusivos" le dije mientras miraba a otro lado

Kate: "si y yo no hablo con estúpidos" le dije seriamente

Black: "vamos nenas, vengan conmigo" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "ya déjalas en paz" le dije seriamente

Black: "ya cállate, yo hago lo que me da la gana" le dije haciendo una señal para que mis amigos aparecieran

Humphrey: "no tienes ningún derecho de pasar sobre otros" le dije son seriedad mientras me paraba enfrente de el

Black: "eso crees, mira esto lo que va a pasar, yo y mis amigos te vamos a golpear, luego me llevare a tu chica, aunque sea por la fuera, mientras agonizas de dolor" le dije fríamente

Humphrey: "si, buena suerte con eso" le dije con tranquilidad

Black: "eres estúpido o valiente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "estúpido no soy, de eso estoy seguro" le dije sonriendo

Natacha: "que hace lo van a matar" les dije asustada

Kate: "espera y veras" le dije confiada

Black: "acaben con el" le ordene

Humphrey: vi como tres lobos se me abalanzaron, fácilmente los esquive, agarre a uno de ellos, y lo lance con fuerza contra los otros dos, dejando a los tres fuera de combate, luego otros dos intentarme golpear por la espalda, rápidamente me di vuelta, desvié sus golpes y los golpe dejándolos fuera de combate, por ultimo Black me empezó a atacar, aunque era mejor que los demás, podía esquivar sus ataques con mucha facilidad, "deberías parar, y pedir disculpas" le dije mientras esquivaba sus ataques

Black: "si como no" le dije burlonamente, mientras me esforzaba para atacarlo más rápido

Humphrey: suspire, "lo intente" pensé, rápidamente le di un golpe dejándolo fuera de combate, luego recogí la pelota y me acerque a donde esta Kate, Natacha y Alejc, "seguimos jugando" les pregunte

Alejc: quede en shock al ver lo rápido y fácil que venció a esos lobos, "como hiciste eso" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "no fue nada, he tenido batallas más duras" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "estuviste muy bien" lo felicite

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Natacha: "muchas gracias, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de Black nunca más" le dije alegre

Alejc: "es cierto, no creo que quiera otra paliza" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: vi como todos los demás estaban felices de que haya vencido a Black, "no es nada en serio, solo hacia lo correcto" les dije humildemente

Kate: "quieren seguir jugando" les pregunte

Alejc: "claro, ya estábamos a punto de vencerlos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso lo que creen" les dije riéndome, y continuamos jugando, un buen rato mas

Humphrey: después de un buen rato jugando les dije, "que tal si vamos al océano a refrescarnos" les sugerí

Kate: "es una buena idea" le dije asintiendo

Alejc: "me parece bien vamos" les dije alegre

Humphrey: como todos estaban de acuerdo, nos fuimos al océano a refrescarnos

Un par de horas después

Black; cuando me desperté, vi que todos mis lobos también se estaban despertando, "maldito lobo, venció a todos con mucha facilidad" pensé molesto

"que vamos a hacer Black" pregunto uno de los lobos

Black: "vamos a hacerlo pagar, por esta humillación" le dije decidido

"y como se supone que lo hagamos, ni todos juntos pudimos hacerle un rasguño" pregunto otro de los lobos

Black: "como se cree muy fuerte ese lobo, vamos a liberar al demonio de la isla para que lo asesine" les dije sombríamente

"estas seguro de eso señor" pregunto otro lobo

Black: "me estas contradiciendo" les dije con severidad

"por supuesto que no señor" dijeron los lobos con miedo

Black: "entonces es mejor que partamos, si salimos ahora llegaremos al centro de la isla al anochecer" les dije con seriedad, vi como todos asintieron y empezamos el recorrido

**¿Black lograra liberar al demonio?, ¿Kate y Humphrey podrá enfrentar a ese demonio?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	5. el peligro liberado

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal

Alejc: "alguna vez han surfeado" les pregunte

Humphrey: "no jamás" le dije negando con la cabeza

Kate: "que es eso" les pregunte curiosa

Natacha: "es un deporte un poco difícil, pero muy emocionante, consiste en deslizarse en una ola, sobre unas tablas" les explique, mientras les mostraba un montón de tablas cerca de nosotros

Humphrey: Kate y yo compartimos una mirada de duda

Alejc: "miren así" les dije mientras cogía una tabla y entraba al océano

Kate: ambos vimos sorprendidos como se acercó a una gran ola y deslizaba por la misma, "es muy bueno" les dije sorprendida

Natacha: "si de los mejores de por aquí" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: "intentamos" le pregunte emocionado a Kate

Kate: "claro" le dije alegremente, cogí una tabla y entre

Humphrey: sonreí y la seguí

Pocos minutos después

Natacha: "no lo hacen tan mal" los felicite

Kate: "gracias, es solo equilibrio" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si aunque no somos tan buenos como ustedes" les dije

Alejc: "solo les hace falta práctica, pero al menos se mantienen de pie" les dije

Natacha: "si a muchos la primera vez se les complica mucho mantenerse estables" les dije

Mientras tanto esa misma tarde en el centro de la isla

Black: "es aquí" les dije sonriendo, mientras veía una gran cueva con una roca sellándola, y varios letreros que decían alejarse y peligro

"seguro que es buena idea hacer esto" pregunto uno de os lobos con miedo

Black: "seguro que si" les dije sonriendo malvadamente, "liberémoslo" les ordene, vi como todos asintieron y todos empezamos a empujar la enorme roca, cuando logramos abrirla una gran cantidad de humo negro salió de su interior, y de repente se escuchó una fuerte risa maniática

"Por fin libre" grito el demonio, mientras salía a toda velocidad, era como una enorme niebla negra, que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma de lobo, pero tenía dos grandes alas demoniacas

Black: "demonio te libere ahora debes obedecerme" le dije con firmeza y seguridad

"no me hagas reír insecto, no recibo ordenes de nadie, pero necesitare algunos esclavos si quiero hacer pagar a Scoot, por lo que me hizo" dijo el demonio mientras sonreía malvadamente

Black: en ese momento vi como el humo negro nos empezaba a rodear, "no, no hagas esto" le pedí

El demonio escucho con placer los aullidos de dolor de los lobos, cuando el humo de disperso, los lobos habían cambiado, ahora no tenían rastro de vida en sus ojos, eran como si no tuvieran conciencia ni alma, "muy bien mis súbditos, primero vamos dominar esta isla, y luego el mundo será nuestro, y ni siquiera Scoot podrá detenernos", los lobos asistieron y empezaron a seguir al demonio

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: después de un muy buen rato surfeando, ya estaba oscureciendo, "creo que debemos salir" les dije

Alejc: "me parece una buena idea, además ya está haciendo hambre" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije mientras me reía entre dientes, todos salimos del océano y nos sacudimos toda el agua de nuestros pelajes, mientras caminábamos sentí que algo no andaba bien, "sientes eso" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "si, es como si algo realmente oscuro se estuviera acercando" le dije mientras miraba alrededor

Humphrey: me concentre para ver las auras y vi una gran aura negra acercándose desde el centro de la isla, "esto no es bueno" le dije a Kate

Kate: "que ves" le pregunte

Humphrey: "una gran aura negra se dirige hacia aquí" le dije

Kate: "más oscura que la de Oscuridad" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no es tan peligrosa, pero aun así significa un gran riesgo para los demás" le dije

Kate: asentí y el dije, "debemos poner a todos a salvo"

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije asintiendo

Natacha: "de que hablan ustedes dos" les pregunte

Humphrey: mire a Kate y vi que ella asintió, "creemos que alguien libero al demonio del centro de la isla" les dije

Alejc: "como saben eso" les pregunte con un poco de duda

Kate: "un presentimiento" les dije

Natacha: "tranquilos no ha pasado nada" les dije con calma

Alejc: "es cierto, además según la leyenda si el demonio estuviera libre una gran nube negra cubriría la isla" les dije con calma

Humphrey: en ese momento toda la luz de la luna fue tapada por una gran nube negra, "como esa" les pregunte

Natacha: me reí nerviosamente "también dice que el volcán haría erupción" les dije, en ese momento el suelo tembló, seguido por un gran ruido

Kate: vi que del volcán empezó a lanzar mucho humo y escombros, "como eso" les pregunte

Alejc: "rayos" dije asustado

Natacha: "si estamos muertos, si el demonio no nos mata el volcán lo hará" les dije preocupada

Alejc: "debemos buscar refugio" les dije apurado

Kate: vimos como todos empezaban a entrar en pánico, "Humphrey puedes hacer algo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "con el volcán no estoy seguro, pero creo que si detenemos al demonio, todo esto para, su energía negativa es la que causa todas estas calamidades" le explique

Kate: "entonces vamos a buscarlo" le dije con determinación

Humphrey: asentí, y el dije "vamos"

Alejc: vi que Kate y Humphrey se disponían a ir hacia el bosque y les dije alarmado, "que hacen, los refugios están por aquí"

Humphrey: "si pero el demonio esta por allá" le dije

Natacha: "que, es muy peligroso los mataran" les dije preocupada

Humphrey: "no es la primera vez que enfrentamos cosas como esto" les dije sonriendo, pero antes de poder entrar al bosque, vimos un montón de árboles siendo derrumbados delante nuestro, justo en ese momento vimos a Black y sus lobos, pero se veían diferentes en sus ojos ya no había rastro de vida, luego detrás de ellos apareció aun gran lobo hecho de humo negro con una par de alas demoniacas, "que les hiciste" le pregunte

"solo los convertí en mis vasallos, como pronto serán todos ustedes" dijo el demonio con una sonrisa demoniaca

Humphrey: "corran, nos encargaremos de ellos" les dije a todos con firmeza

"no me hagan reír, ustedes patéticos lobos, creen que pueden conmigo" dijo el demonio mientras se reía diabólicamente

Kate: vimos como de repente una gran garra hecha de humo intento aplastarnos, fácilmente lo pudimos esquivar, "Humphrey, voy a llevar a un lugar seguro a todos, puedes darme un poco de tiempo" le pedí

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo, "es mejor que uses todas tu fuerzas, solo por si acaso" le pedí

Kate: "lo hare, por ti" le dije cariñosamente, me concentre y empecé a utilizar todas mis fuerzas, "debo pensar algún nombre para esto como Humphrey" pensé, luego me dirigí a todos, y les dije con firmeza "por aquí" vi como todos asintieron y empezaron a seguirme

"creen que los dejare escapar" dijo el demonio mientras se disponía a seguirlos

Humphrey: empecé a utilizar mi máximo potencial y me puse en medio de él y todos los demás, "si los quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi" le dije con firmeza

"será divertido, ataquen mis vasallos" ordeno el demonio mientras se disponía a observar

Humphrey: vi cómo se me acercaron y con mucha facilidad los esquive aproveche para devolverles los golpes, llego el punto que ellos no se podían defender, luego agarre a cada uno y lo lance lo más lejos posible al interior de la isla, sabía que aún estaban en alguna parte en su interior, y no los asesinaría por algo que no es su culpa y no controlan

El demonio al ver como sus vasallos fueron derrotados tan fácilmente, "inútiles" pensó, "si quieres que algo se haga bien hecho, toca hacerlo uno mismo" dijo el dominio, mientras se acercaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: vi como de la nada una espada de humo intento cortarme, la esquive solo para encontrarme con un hacha de humo empecé a esquivar todos los las armas que me ponía

"ríndete, no puedes seguir para siempre, y además estoy hecho de humo malvado, no puedes tocarme y menos lastimarme, por eso Scoot me encerró, porque no pudo deshacerse de mi" dijo el demonio mientras reía maniáticamente

Humphrey: "quieres apostar" le dije sonriendo, mientras usaba mis garras para rasgar la espada de humo, haciendo que el demonio gritara de dolor

"imposible" grito el demonio con dolor, "como diablos has hecho eso" pregunto muy molesto

Humphrey "crees que eres el primer ser oscuro que he enfrentado, he aprendido un par de trucos" le dije sonriendo

"maldito ya verás" gruño el demonio

Humphrey: vi como de nuevo trato de cortarme con el hacha de humo, salte para esquivarlos, pero mientras estaba en el cielo vi que hizo un martillo de humo para golpearme, "esto va doler" me dije a mi mismo mientras me preparaba para el impacto

Kate: después de evacuar a todos a un lugar seguro me devolví a para ayudar a Humphrey, cuando llegue, vi que Humphrey esquivo una hacha de humo, pero iba ser golpeado por una martillo de humo, rápidamente corrí hacia él, y con mis garras corte el martillo antes de que lo alcanzara

"ella también puede lastimarme" grito el demonio con dolor

Humphrey: "gracias cariño" le dije sonriendo después de que aterrice

Kate: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, "ahora hay que encárganos de el" le dije con determinación

Humphrey: asentí, y ambos empezamos a correr hacia él, esquivando todas las armas de humo que nos lanzaba, cuando estábamos cerca de él, empezamos a atacarlo, haciéndole varios recortes y rasguños

Cuando el demonio tuvo oportunidad, retrocedió lo que más podía para alejarse de los dos, "son unos malditos" grito el demonio muy enojado

Kate: "sigamos así, no durara mucho más" le dije a Humphrey, y vi como asintió

"si no puedo vencerlos, entonces los convertiré en mis vasallos, serán excelentes esclavos" pensó el demonio mientras una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su cara, "es hora de mi victoria" dijo el demonio sonriendo

Humphrey: "de que habla, es obvio que lo superamos" pensé confundido, de repente note que la niebla nos empezaba a rodear, pero sentía algo muy extraño en esta niebla, era algo muy malvado, "Kate que no te dejes que te rodee la niebla" le dije

Kate: "porque" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "hay algo muy malo en esa niebla, confía en mi" le dije

Kate: asentí y le dije, "confió en ti" Le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos empezamos a esquivar esa neblina

"a ver si esquivan esto" dijo el demonio, mientras hacia una gran ola de humo

Humphrey: ambos empezamos a correr para escapar de esa gran ola de humo, pero se estaba cerrando delante de nosotros, vi que Kate m miro con preocupación

Kate: "vete, eres más rápido que yo" le dije

Humphrey: "no creas que te dejare" le dije decidido

Kate: "si no te vas nos atrapara a ambos, y tú eres el único que puede con este demonio" le explique

Humphrey: "no, ambos podemos salir de esta" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "ambos sabemos que no es cierto" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "tienes" razón

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "eso te digo a ti" le dije mientras la empujaba con la suficiente fuerza como para que escapara del humo

Kate: "NO" grite, cuando me pare vi que la niebla había rodeado a Humphrey, "no" dije sin poder creerlo, "Humphrey" dije con tristeza, en ese momento mi rabia e ira empezaron a crecer, "te matare" le gruñí a l demonio

"creo que estarás muy ocupada peleando con tu novio" dijo el demonio burlonamente

**¿Qué pasara con Humphrey?, ¿Kate podrá sola contra el demonio?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**También quiero informarles que saque hace unos días una historia de navidad que tiene lugar varios meses después de esta aventura, para los que deseen leerla se llama Una gran navidad **


	6. la derrota?

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: "NO" grite, cuando me pare vi que la niebla había rodeado a Humphrey, "no" dije sin poder creerlo, "Humphrey" dije con tristeza, en ese momento mi rabia e ira empezaron a crecer, "te matare" le gruñí a l demonio

"creo que estarás muy ocupada peleando con tu novio" dijo el demonio burlonamente, aunque no entendía porque me demoraba tanto e convertirlo

Kate: estaba muy enojada con ese demonio, pero en ese momento vi una pequeña luz azul entre la niebla que rodeaba a Humphrey, poco a poco la luz se hacía más fuerte, luego vi como el humo se alejó de Humphrey y lo vi tosiendo fuertemente

Humphrey: "eso fue feo" dije mientras trataba recuperar el aliento

Kate: "Humphrey" grite alegre mientras empezaba a correr hacia el para abrazarlo, pero no pude dejar de notar que estaba usando el híper potencial

"imposible" dijo el dominio al ver que no pudo convertir a Humphrey

Kate: "estas bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "solo tengo que respirar un poco de aire fresco" le dije

Kate: "sabias que nada te pasaría" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "en realidad no, cuando la niebla me cubrió pensé que todo se había acabado" le explique

Kate: "entonces que paso" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "bueno" le dije

Flash back, P.V. de Humphrey

"ambos podemos salir de esta" le dije sonriendo, mientras corríamos del humo

Kate: "ambos sabemos que no es cierto" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Suspire y le dije, "tienes" razón, pero mi principal objetivo es mantenerla a salvo

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo

"eso te digo a ti" le dije mientras la empujaba con la suficiente fuerza como para que escapara del humo, cuando la vi fuera de peligro sonríe, luego vi como el humo me encerró, sentía como el humo me empezaba a asfixiar, cada vez luchaba más para poder respirar, pero mantuve la calma, no pude dejar de notar como mi aura luchaba contra el humo, pero estaba perdiendo, en ese momento entendí cómo funcionaba el humo, "claro al someter el aura puede controlarlos" me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento empecé a utilizar el híper potencial con la esperanza de mi aura fuera la suficientemente fuerte como para vencer el aura

Fin del flash, P.V. normal

Humphrey: "y eso fue lo que paso" le termine de contar a Kate

Kate: "me alegra mucho que lo hallas logrado, y muchas gracias por haberme salvado" le dije terminando con un rápido beso en la mejilla

Humphrey: "sabes que siempre te pondré primero que yo, tú y los cachorros son lo más importante para mí" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí, "tú y los cachorros son lo más importante para mí" le dije sonriendo

"que ridículos, el amor no sirve para nada" dijo el demonio en tono de burla

Kate: "quieres hacerle ver su error" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: "por supuesto, pero ten cuidado con el humo, soy inmune, pero no sé cuánto duraras tu" le dije con preocupación

Kate: "no te preocupes, tendré cuidado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, y luego ambos volvimos nuestra atención al demonio, "acabemos con el" le dije con determinación

"no sé cómo lograste escapar del control de mi humo, pero no me dejan otra opción que matarlos" dijo el demonio con una voz fría

Kate: "yo seré la que te matare por tratar de poner a mi amado contra de mi" le dije con seriedad, mientras ambos corríamos hacia él, esquivamos sus armas de humo hasta que llegamos a él, y le dimos unos profundos cortes

"malditos, no me toquen" dijo el demonio, mientras hacia una pared de humo para alejarlos

Kate: "no lograremos nada si no le damos un bue ataque" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo sé, utilicemos la estrategia del engaño" le dije con guiño

Kate: entendí que estrategia quería usar, asentí y le dije con confianza, "hagámoslo"

Humphrey: sonreí ya ambos empezamos a correr hacia el

"me creen idiota, no caeré en eso otra vez" les dijo el demonio mientras hacia otro gran muro de humo hacia ellos

Kate: "ahora" le dije mientras saltaba sobre Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y cuando estaba encima de mí la ayude a propulsarte para que lograra saltar la pared, de humo, luego recibí el fuerte golpe de la pared, que me mando a una cierta distancia

Kate: cuando aterrice corrí hacia el demonio, y empecé a lanzarle muchos ataques sin parar

El demonio cuando tuvo oportunidad, hizo una gran pata de humo, para golpear a Kate contra el suelo, "tal vez tu novio logro escapar de mi humo, pero tú no podrás" dijo el demonio, con una sonrisa malvada

Kate: vi como poco a poco el humo empezó a rodearme, intente liberarme de la pata de humo, pero era inútil

"eres mía linda" dijo el demonio mientras sonreía diabólicamente

Humphrey: "deja en paz a mi compañera" le dije mientras saltaba sobre él, aprovechando que estaba distraído, pude cortarle fácilmente el cuello

El demonio cayó al suelo, y todo el humo se desvaneció en el aire, "que diablos eres" pregunto el demonio mientras intentaba respirar con una gran dificultada

Humphrey me acerque a el y le dije orgullosamente, "yo soy un guardián"

"se supone que los guardianes son solo un mito" dijo débilmente el demonio

Humphrey: "pues no lo es, por cierto salúdame a Oscuridad en el infierno" le dije antes de terminar con el de una vez por todas, luego corrí hacia Kate y la vi tirada en el suelo, "estas bien cariño" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: le sonreí y le dije, "tranquilo, solo es un poco de dolor en mi costado" le dije mientras me trataba de parar, pero el dolor era demasiado, por lo que termine cayendo de nuevo

Humphrey: alcance a sujetarla antes de que golpeara el suelo, suavemente la recosté en el suelo y le pregunte cariñosamente, "me dejas revisarte"

Kate: asentí lentamente

Humphrey: empecé a revisarla, y le pregunte, "donde te duele"

Kate: "en mi costado" le dije mientras ponía una pata donde me dolía para que supiera el lugar exacto

Humphrey: asentí y la revise allí, cuando presione con un poco e fuerza, Kate soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, después de unos pocos minutos le dije, "tienes dos costillas rotas, creo que puedo repararlas pero nunca antes lo he intentado"

Kate: "sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, puse mis patas en su costado, cerré los ojos y me concentre

Kate: en ese momento vi como una pequeña luz verde salía de sus patas, de repente empecé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi costado

Humphrey: después de unos pocos segundos pare exhausto, "creo que ya" le dije mientras respiraba fuertemente

Kate: me pare y el dolor se había ido, inspeccione el área donde me dolía, y ya no sentía ningún dolor, "lo lograste, estoy perfectamente" le dije alegre y orgullosa

Humphrey: "me alegro mucho" le dije sonriendo, pero aún estaba muy débil, "curar a otra persona sí que me consume muchas energías" pensé

Kate: "te sientes bien" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "solo estoy muy agotado, curarte dreno mucha más energía de lo que pensaba" le explique mientras me sentaba

Kate: me senté a su lado y lo acaricie cariñosamente, en ese momento vimos que todos los demás se nos acercaron

Alejc: "derrotaron al demonio" les dije alegre y sorprendido

Humphrey: "sí que lo hicimos" les dije sonriendo

Natacha: "son increíbles, no puedo creer que sean tan fuertes" les dije

Kate: "mucho entrenamiento" les dije sonriendo

Jim: "pensé que sería el dios de los lobos el que se encargaría de ese demonio de una vez por todas" les dije

Humphrey: "técnicamente si ayudo" les dije

Jim: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundido

Humphrey: "bueno le dio ciertas habilidades especiales a mi familia" les explique

Jim: "entiendo, pero en nombre de todos les estamos eternamente agradecidos" les dije

Kate: "no es nada" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto, además fue entretenido" les dije sonriendo

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije "tienes razón fue emocionante"

Jim: mire alrededor y pude ver toda la destrucción que causo el demonio, "creo que tendremos que reconstruir todo" les dije con un poco de tristeza

Humphrey: "al menos todo era material, y no se perdió ninguna vida" le dije

Jim: "es cierto, gracias a ustedes" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "vamos, les ayudaremos a reconstruir" les dije amablemente

Jim: "muchas gracias, pero no podemos aceptar su ayuda, ya hicieron demasiado por nosotros" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "tonterías, solo nos llevara unas cuantas horas arreglar todo si todos cooperamos" les dije alegremente

Jim: sonreí y todos empezamos a reconstruir el lugar

Humphrey: después de varias horas todo estaba reconstruido como si nada hubiera pasado, "terminamos" les dije alegremente

Kate: "si" dije orgullosa, "cariño ya puedes dejar de usar el híper potencial" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "si tienes razón, se me había olvidado que lo seguía usando" le dije sonriendo mientras me concentraba para dejar de usarlo

Jim: "no hubiéramos acabado tan rápido si no fuera por su ayuda, gracias" le dije muy agradecido

Kate: "en realidad no es nada, nos gusta ayudar" les dije sonriendo

Jim: "bueno he estado hablando con todos y queremos hacerle una fiesta para agradecerles" les dije

Humphrey: "mucha gracias, suena muy divertido" les dije alegremente

Jim: "sin duda lo va ser" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "pero primero tenemos que encontrar quien libero al demonio en primer lugar y puso a todos en peligro" les dije en tono serio

Natacha: "Kate tiene razón debemos encontrar al responsable" les dije

Alejc: "tengo un presentimiento de quien pudo ser" les dije, "Humphrey a donde arrojaste a Black y sus lobos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por aquí" les dije

Alejc: todos empezamos a seguir a Humphrey, cuando llegamos los vimos que apenas se estaban despertando

Black: "mi cabeza" dije mientras me levantaba, cuando mire a mi alrededor, vi que estaba rodeado, "que paso" les pregunte confundido

Alejc: "dinos tú, porque diablos liberaste al demonio" le dije molesto

Black: "no me miren, no hice nada" les dije de forma indiferente

Humphrey: "no nos mientas" le gruñí

Black: "como sabes que miento" le pregunte burlonamente

Humphrey: "simplemente lo sé, es una de mis habilidades" le dije

Black: "habilidades" dije tono de burla

Jim: "si con esas habilidades mato al demonio" le dije

Black: "que el matar al demonio, como no" le dije sin poder creerlo

Humphrey: "no me importa si lo crees o no, lo que me importa fue que por tu culpa muchas vidas corrieron peligro" le dije e tono serio

Black: "que yo no fui" les dije de nuevo

Humphrey: "mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad" le gruñí

Black: lo mire a los ojos y note que sus ojos ahora brillaban y tenían algunos destellos, "q-que c-clase de t-truco es este" pregunte asustado

Humphrey: "no es ningún truco" le dije sonriendo, "ahora dime la verdad o asume las consecuencias por mentirme, y no me pruebes, el demonio que liberaste le rompió algunas costillas a mi compañera, por lo que estoy muy enojado" le dije en tono serio, casi gruñendo al final

Black: no sabía porque, pero estaba paralizado del miedo, es como si estuviera viendo mi alma, "s-sí, l-lo hice, lo admito, pero para ya" le dije cerrando los ojos y envolviéndome en una bola

Alejc: "no fue tan difícil" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: deje de usar el máximo potencial, "como odio hacer eso" le dije a Kate

Kate: "lo sé, pero no te dejo opción" le dije acariciándolo

Jim: "llévenselo, encierren a todos en las cuevas del castigo" les dije en tono serio

Humphrey: vimos cómo se los llevaron a todos, "bueno creo que sería bueno olvidar este feo incidente y disfrutar lo que nos queda de tiempo aquí" les dije

Alejc: "es una buena idea" le dije asintiendo

Jim: "ahora vamos, que tenemos una fiesta a la que ir" les dije alegre

Kate: todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar el camino de regreso, durante el camino le dije cariñosamente a Humphrey, "gracias por este gran aniversario"

Humphrey: "en serio, no te molesto lo del demonio" le pregunte un poco sorprendido

Kate: "no mucho, es más fue muy emocionante" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "es cierto, fue entretenido enfrentarlo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le dije seductivamente, "además aun podemos hacer muchas cosas más"

Humphrey: sonreí, y ambos continuamos caminando

**¿Qué más aventuras les esperan a los dos?, ¿Qué habrá pasado en Jasper mientras no estaban?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	7. preparandose para el viaje

**La sorpresa de Humphrey **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal cuatro días después

Humphrey: han pasado cuatro días desde que derrotamos a ese demonio, durante ese tiempo hemos disfrutado al máximo del lugar, todos los días habían cosas que hacer, y hemos hecho muchos amigos, pero mañana íbamos a volver a Jasper, lo cual nos parece bien, porque extrañamos a todos, en especial a los cachorros, estábamos saliendo de nuestra cabaña, cuando de repente nos encontramos con Alejc y Natacha, "hola a los dos" les dije alegre

Kate: "que los trae por aquí" le pregunte curiosa

Alejc "veníamos a ver si tenían planeado algo que hacer" les dije

Humphrey: "de hecho, solo íbamos a descansar un poco y luego nos íbamos a despedir de todos" le explique

Natacha: "despedirse, ya se van" les pregunte con tristeza

Kate: "me temo que sí, mañana nos iremos a nuestro territorio" les dije

Alejc: "y porque no se quedan un par de días más" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es un bonito lugar, pero extrañamos a nuestros cachorros y amigos, pero gracias por la sugerencia" les dije

Kate: "aún tenemos todo el día de hoy, para divertimos juntos" les dije animadamente

Natacha: "es cierto, pero los extrañaremos ambos son muy divertidos, y nos caen muy bien" les dije sonriendo

Alejc: "si, como muchos otros en esta isla" añadí

Humphrey: "si, también los extrañaremos, pero vendremos a visitarlos, lo prometo" les dije

Alejc: "sería bueno" le dije sonriendo

Natacha: "bueno vamos a aprovechar este ultimo día, o que" les dije en tono juguetón

Kate: "claro, pero que hacemos" les pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno en lo personal yo quería explorar un poco la isla, luego podemos ir al océano para refrescarnos" les dije

Alejc: "suena bien para mí, pero que dices linda" le dije

Natacha: "me gusta su idea, por lo general no se podría, pero ya que acabaron con el mayor peligro de la isla, no veo porque no" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "entonces ese es el plan de hoy" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: todos empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque, Kate y yo disfrutábamos del paisaje de la mutua compañía durante toda la caminata, caminando lo más cerca que podíamos el uno del otro

Natacha: "sabe ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja" los felicite

Kate: "si lo sabemos, nos amamos con todo nuestro corazón y es todo lo que necesitamos" le dije alegremente, mientras me acariciaba con Humphrey

Humphrey: después de caminar un rato, llegamos a una cascada que terminaba en un rio, la simple visa era algo indescriptible, "que lugar tan hermoso" dije sorprendido

Kate: "sí que lo es" estuve de acuerdo, ambos nos sentamos y disfrutar de la vista

Alejc: "si es un lindo lugar, pero tengo sed" les dije, mientras me acercaba al rio para beber un poco de agua

Natacha: sonreí pícaramente y me acerque a él lentamente sin que me notara, les hice señas a Kate y Humphrey de mantenerse en silencio

Kate: Humphrey y yo sonreímos sabiendo que iba hacer

Natacha: cuando estaba a sus espaldas grite, "lobo al agua" y lo empuje al rio

Alejc: cuando resurgí vi a los tres riéndose incontrolablemente, "eso no fue justo" replique

Natacha: "quieres compañía" le pregunte juguetonamente mientras saltaba a su lado creando una ola que lo empapo

Alejc: cuando resurgió el recibí con un beso, "te amo" le dije cuando rompimos el beso

Natacha: "también te amo" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: ambos sonreímos al ver a la pareja, "que tan si nos refrescamos un poco" le sugerí

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije

Kate: "que bien, porque pensaba que podíamos saltar desde allí" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: mire a donde apuntaba y vi que se refería a la parte superior de la cascada, "no es un poco peligroso" le pregunte temiendo por su seguridad

Kate: "no lo creo, no hay rocas abajo, y el agua es profunda, además tengo a mi guardián que me protege" le dije el último pedazo mientras me acariciaba con él

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "si quieres hacerlo, entonces vamos"

Kate: sonreí y ambos empezamos a escalar al lado de la cascada

Natacha: "donde se metieron Kate y Humphrey" le pregunte a Alejc al no verlos cerca

Alejc: "no tengo idea" le dije mientras miraba alrededor

Natacha: "se habrán ido" le pregunte

Alejc: "no son la clase de lobos que abandona a sus amigos" le dije

Natacha: "entonces, donde estarán" le pregunte

Alejc: le iba sugerir algo cuando escuche a alguien

Humphrey: "bola de cañón" mientras saltaba al rio

Kate: sonreí y salte poco después de Humphrey, mientras caíamos sentía como subía mi adrenalina, y no pude evitar gritar de la emoción

Alejc: cuando ambos cayeron crearon una gran ola que nos empapo a ambos

Kate: ambos resurgimos "fue increíble" dije mientras me reía

Humphrey: "lo sé, fue muy emocionante" le dije mientras reía también

Natacha: "ustedes están locos" les dije cuando resurgí

Alejc: "quién diablos se tira de una cascada" les dije

Kate: "alguien muy valiente" les dije sonriendo

Alejc: rodé los ojos y les dije, "creo que es mejor salir" les sugerí

Humphrey: "si me parece lo mejor aún hay mucho que explorar" les dije

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un extraño lobo encapuchado había llegado a la isla, el camino un rato hasta que fue recibido por Jim

Jim: "bienvenido a la isla" lo recibí

El misterioso lobo se limitó a verlo y luego siguió caminando sin dirigirle ni una palabra

Jim: "que grosero" me dije a mi mismo

El misterioso lobo se detuvo justo enfrente de la playa, y miro su muñeca, en la cual tenía un extraño aparato, parecido a un reloj, con una pequeña pantalla

"estoy cerca" dijo el lobo mientras empezó a caminar, como si estuviera buscando algo a medida que caminaba su reloj estaba haciendo un zumbido, cuando había llegado al punto extraño donde Humphrey mato al demonio el zumbido del reloj se incrementó notablemente, "aquí es" dijo el lobo, luego saco un extraño recipiente, cuando lo abrió este se llenó de un extraño humo verde, "recuperación exitosa" dijo el lobo por el reloj

"muy bien, vuelve a la base de inmediato" dijo una voz que salía del reloj

"ya voy para allá, cambio y fuera" dijo el misterioso lobo, luego se fue hacia el mismo bote en el que había venido, pero en el camino fue detenido nuevamente por Jim

Jim: "se va tan pronto" le dije confundido

El misterioso lobo lo aparto del camino y siguió su camino hasta el bote, donde se subió y se fue a quien sabe donde

Jim: "sin duda hay gente muy rara en este mundo" me dije a mi mismo

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: seguimos explorando la isla por un par de horas, hasta que mi estómago gruño, me sonroje un poco y les dije, "creo que eso hora de volver para el almuerzo

Kate: todos compartimos una riza, cuando me calme le dije, "tienes razón cariño, yo también tengo un poco de hambre"

Natacha: "es cierto está empezando a hacer hambre" les dije estando de acuerdo

Alejc: "si creo que ya es hora de almorzar" les dije

Humphrey: "entonces volvamos" les dije sonriendo

Natacha: "vamos" les dije, luego me detuve y les pregunte, "saben por dónde es"

Kate: no hay problema simplemente seguimos nuestro olor de regreso" les dije

Alejc: "no soy un buen rastreador" les dije apenado

Humphrey: "no te preocupes solo tienes que seguirnos" le dije sonriendo

Natacha: ambos asentimos y los empezamos a seguir, después de varios minutos caminando habíamos llegado de nuevo a la playa, "llegamos" les dije alegre

Alejc: "y justo al tiempo" les dije mientras olfateaba la carne recién capturada

Humphrey: todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la gran cabaña para almorzar, cuando terminamos todos nos recostamos en la playa para descansar, además no es bueno entrar al agua después de comer

Kate: "me pregunto que estará pasando en Jasper" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "si, también me pregunto eso, pero debe estar bastante tranquilo, las aventuras parecen seguirnos" le dije en tono de broma

Kate: me reí entre dientes por su broma, "tienes razón, debe estar muy tranquilo" le dije

Humphrey: "pero sabes que deberíamos hacer" le dije a Kate

Kate: "que" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "deberíamos llevar algún recuerdo" le dije

Kate: "es una buena idea, podemos llevarnos alguna de estas extrañas pero bellas flores" le sugerí

Humphrey: "en realidad estaba pensando en llevarnos una de esas tablas, claro si no lo permiten" le dije

Kate: "como para que" le pregunte confundida, sabía que no podía usarla en Jasper

Humphrey: "como decoración, además nunca se sabe podríamos volver a viajar" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, pero también debemos llevarle algo a nuestros cachorros" le dije

Humphrey: "es una gran idea, estoy seguro que lo apreciarían" le dije

Kate: "pero que podríamos llevarle" le pregunte mientras pensaba

Humphrey: "mmm, no lo sé" le dije

Alejc: "porque no le preguntan a Jim, sabe más de esta isla que cualquier otro" les dije

Kate: "es una buena idea, vamos a buscarlo" les dije

Natacha: "conociéndolo, debe estar cerca en algún lugar por aquí cerca" les dije

Humphrey: "si esta justo allá" les dije mientras me paraba, y apuntaba a Jim que estaba hablando con otros lobos

Kate: "perfecto, vamos a hablar con el" le dije

Humphrey: asentimos y empezamos a caminar hasta el

Jim: estaba hablando con unos nuevos turistas hasta que vi a Kate y Humphrey acercándose y detrás de ellos estaban Alejc, y Natacha, "si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo" les dije a los turistas, vi que asintieron y se fueron, luego me dirigí a los cuatro, "que mas, como están" les dije amablemente

Humphrey: "muy bien, gracias por preguntar" le dije alegre

Jim: "y necesitan algo" les pregunte cortésmente

Kate: "si, estábamos buscando algo para llevarles a nuestros cachorros cuando regresemos" le dije

Jim: "entiendo, tengo un par de opciones vengan se las muestro" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo, después de un rato mostrándonos varias cosas decidimos llevarles uno lindos collares hechos a mano, los guardamos todos en una especia de maleta hecha con hojas de plátano y vides

Jim: "por cierto cuando planean irse" les pregunte curioso

Kate: "mañana vienen por nosotros" le dije

Jim: "es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto" les dije

Humphrey: "también los extrañaremos, pero aún tenemos una familia y una manada que cuidar" le dije

Jim: "comprendo" les dije, "pero aún queda un buen rato de luz, porque no van a surfear por última vez" les sugerí

Humphrey: "es una gran idea" le dije sonriendo

Jim: "nos vemos más tarde entonces" les dije

Kate: "nos vemos" le dije sonriendo, luego los cuatro nos fuimos hacia el océano, en el camino cogimos unas tablas, por alguna razón Humphrey siempre escogía la misma, una de color azul, con diseños de olas en él, "porque siempre escoges la misma" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "me gusta mucho es muy bonita" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí, y todos entramos al océanos, sin duda las olas eran las mejores de toda la semana, después de algunas horas salimos y nos sentamos en la playa para descansar, me recosté al lado de Humphrey y ambos estábamos viendo el cielo, como poco a poco estaba tomando un color naranja, "fue unas preciosas vacaciones, muchas gracias" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "me alegra mucho que te gustaran, lo más importante para mí es verte feliz" le dije amorosamente

Kate: sonreí y ambos compartimos un beso lleno de pasión y amor, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo más que nada"

Humphrey: "también te amo, mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti" le dije amorosamente

Kate: ambos nos quedamos allí acariciándonos hasta que anocheció

Natacha: no quería interrumpir a la pareja, pero si no íbamos a la gran cabaña pronto se acabaría la comida, "creo que es hora de ir a cenar" les dije

Kate: ambos suspiramos y nos levantamos, "tienes razón vamos antes de que ya no quede comida" les dije

Humphrey: todos empezamos a caminar hasta la gran cabaña, cuando entramos, nos sorprendimos de ver que todos parecía que nos esperaban, porque no habían empezado a comer y todos nos voltearon a mirar

Jim: "que bien que llegaron, los esperábamos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "porque nos esperaban" le pregunte curiosa

Jim: "todos queríamos despedirnos de ustedes, y agradecerles lo que hicieron, volvieron esta isla más segura" les dije alegre

Humphrey: ambos sonreímos, y les dije, "gracias, significa mucho para nosotros"

Jim: "tomen asiento y podemos empezar a comer" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y nos sentamos en una mesa en medio de la cabaña, en la cual se sentó Jim, Alejc y Natacha, luego todos empezamos a comer y pasar un buen rato

**¿Qué estará pasando en Jasper mientras tanto?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero me quedo tan largo que me toco córtalo en dos, en poco subo el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora para subir este capítulo, pero la página de Fanfition ha molestado mucho, y no me dejaba actualizar **


	8. el regreso

**La sorpresa de Humphrey**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Jim: antes de irse, les hice una pregunta que tenía desde que me enteré que si iban mañana, "como van a irse mañana, no hay ningún barco ese día y no tengo ninguna información de que haya un avión mañana" les pregunte

Humphrey: "Scoot, viene por nosotros" le dije

Jim: "¿Scoot?" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "creo que los demás lo conocen como el dios de los lobos" les dije con una sonrisa

Jim: "el dios de los lobos" dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si" le dije asintiendo

Jim: "el dios de los lobos va a llevarlos a su hogar" les dije aun sorprendido

Kate: "si es un viejo amigo nuestro, él nos ha ayudado en un par de veces, y nosotros también lo hemos ayudado" le explique

Jim: "increíble conocen al dios de los lobos" les dije con tono emocionado

Humphrey: "si, también conocemos a su hermano, y yo conozco a su padre" añadí

Jim: "tiene un hermano y un padre" le pregunte confundido, pero impresionado

Humphrey: "si su hermano también es un dios, pero el as más de contrario a Scoot, para mantener el equilibrio, y su padres es el gran creador de todo" le explique

Jim: "es impresionante, jamás me habría imagina eso" le dije sorprendido

Kate "aunque Humphrey es un dios ahora" le dije

"eres un dios" dijeron Alejc, Natacha y Jim sorprendidos

Humphrey: "técnicamente un guardián, pero si es como un dios, solo que a diferencia de Scoot yo me gane ese título" les explique

Kate: "si, por sus actos heroicos" le dije orgullosamente

Alejc: "no sabía que uno puede ganarse el título de dios" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "si pero es muy difícil, según me contaron soy el primero en la historia en lograrlo" les dije

Kate: bostece y les dije, "bueno, creo nos vamos a descansar"

Jim: "que descansen" les dije

Humphrey: nos despedimos de los demás y nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña a descansar

Kate: Humphrey se acostó, y yo me recosté justo a su lado acomodando mi cabeza en su cuello, "buenas noches amor, que descanses" le dije amorosamente mientras le daba una lamida en la mejilla

Humphrey: le devolví el gesto y le dije amorosamente, "que descanses mi dulce ángel, te amo"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, y luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertarme, pero no me moví, disfrutaba la sensación de estar acostada con Humphrey a mi lado compartiendo nuestro calor corporal, me acerque aún más a él y espere a que despertara, a pesar que sabía que oí volveríamos a Jasper, estaba emocionada de ver de nuevo a todos, en especial a nuestro cachorros, al poco tiempo sentí que Humphrey se estaba empezando a despertar, "buenos días amor" le dije amorosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije amorosamente, mientras le devolvía el gesto, ambos nos levantamos y nos estiramos, "hoy vamos a volver" le dije emocionado

Kate: "si fueron unas magníficas vacaciones, pero ya extraño a nuestros cachorros" le dije

Humphrey: "yo también" le dije, "vamos a prepararnos en cualquier momento Scoot llegara" le dije

Kate: tienes razón, ambos nos fuimos a refrescar antes de viajar, cuando salimos nos fuimos a desayunar, cuando llegamos a la gran cabaña nos encontramos con Alejc, y Natacha, "buenos días" les dije sonriendo

Natacha: "buenos días, nos alegra verlos" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: "igual a nosotros" les dije

Alejc: "por cierto cuando se parten" les pregunte curioso

Kate: "creo que después de cenar, Scoot debería aparecer en cualquier momento" les dije

Natacha: "les importa que los acompañemos hasta que llegue" les pregunte

Humphrey: "en lo absoluto, es más nos agrada su compañía" les dije amablemente

Kate: fuimos por la maleta que tenía los recuerdos, y luego nos fuimos a donde Scoot nos dejó el primer día, poco después de que llegamos allí Jim se acercó a nosotros

Jim: "ya se van" les pregunte con un poco de tristeza

Humphrey: "si, estamos esperando a que Scoot venga" le dije

Jim: "como ya les dije, los extrañaremos mucho, tomen esto como un pequeño regalo" les dije mientras les entregaba la tabla de surf que Humphrey siempre usaba, también le di un sombrero de playa a Kate y unas gafas de sol a Humphrey, "note que te gustaba mucho esta" le añadí

Humphrey: "guau, muchas gracias significa mucho" le dije muy agradecido, mientras tomaba la tabla y me ponía las gafas de sol y Kate se ponía el sombrero de playa

Jim: "no es nada" les dije sonriendo

Scoot: "hola a los dos" salude justo después que llegue sorprendiendo a les tres lobos, pero no a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "hola Scoot, que alegría verte" le dije sonriendo

Jim: "él es Scoot, el dios de los lobos" les pregunte

Scoot: "si ese soy yo" les dije

Jim: "es un placer conocerlo señor, yo y la isla le debemos mucho" le dije con respecto

Scoot: "el placer es mío" le dije cortésmente, "hace mucho tiempo encerré un demonio que aterrorizaba a esta isla" les explique a Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "si tuvimos el placer de conocerlo" le dije sarcásticamente

Scoot: "que" les dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "pero no te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de el para siempre" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "ha este punto ya debería acostumbrarme, parece que los problemas lo siguen" les dije

Kate: "yo diría más que las aventuras" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "vámonos, todos los deben extrañar"

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije, "hasta luego chicos, los extrañaremos" les dije

Kate: "cuídense mucho" les dije

Alejc: "igual ustedes" les dije

Natacha: "y si alguna vez van California, visítenos" les dije

Kate: "lo mismo les digo, si van al parque Jasper Canadá visítenos" les dije

Humphrey: después de que terminamos de despedirnos Scoot nos llevó de nuevo a Jasper, para ser exactos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Kate: justo llegamos al final de una reunión, "hola a todos" les dije alegre, vi como todos se alegraron en vernos, pero también note que todos se veían muy cansados, como si no hubieran dormido bien en días

Humphrey: en ese momento nuestros cachorros vinieron corriendo a saludarnos, "hola cachorritos" les dije alegremente

Kate: "que alegría verlos, los extrañamos mucho" les dije mientras los abrazaba

Estrella: "nosotros también los extrañamos" les dije mientras lo abrazábamos

Winston: sonreí al ver como se reunían y les dije a la manada, "ya pueden retirarse, es mejor que descanse y duerman un poco lo necesitan" vi como asintieron y se fueron, luego me dirigí a Kate y Humphrey, "vamos a la cueva para hablar"

Humphrey: todos asentimos y entramos a la cueva, una vez adentro, todos nos sentamos, pude evitar notar a una loba de la edad de los cachorros sentada detrás de Nova, "parece que paso muchas cosas en esta semana" les dije

Garth: "ni que lo menciones" le dije con un suspiro

Kate: "que paso" les pregunte

Winston: "un monstruo llamado pesadilla vino poco después de que se fueron y le causo feas pesadillas a todos en Jasper, no era muy fuerte, pero sí que era escabullido, cada vez que lo teníamos él se nos escapaba, fue gracias a Nova y su amiga que pudimos atraparlo" les explique

Humphrey: me sentía orgulloso por Nova, "muy bien a los dos" los felicite

Nova: "gracias Papá" le dije alegre

Kate: "y quien es tu amiga" le pregunte curiosa

"soy Katie" dijo el cachorro de pelaje dorado con un vientre crema y ojos cafés claros

Humphrey: "mucho gusto, no te había visto antes por la manada" le dije

Katie: "si es que acabe de llegar, mi hogar fue invadido por unos extraños lobos, fui la única que logre escapar" les dije con tristeza

Kate: "lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes, te puedes quedar en la manada, mañana buscaremos una cueva para ti, y esta noche te puedes quedar con nosotros" le dije

Katie: "gracias señora" le dije agradecida

Garth: "un momento tú no eres de la manada" le dije confundido

Lilly: "porque no nos dijiste Nova" le pregunte

Nova: "porque necesitaba ayuda y no sabía si ustedes la dejarían quedar" les explique

Garth: "y porque lo pensaste algo así" le pregunte

Nova: "porque por lo general eres muy duro con los extraños, tío" le explique

Lilly: "eso es cierto" le dije mirando a Garth

Garth: "que, solo quiero que la manada este segura" les dije

Nova: "lo se tío, pero no quería correr riesgos y por eso espere a que mis padres volvieran" le explique

Kate: "tienes que confiar más en tu familia, sabes que siempre puedes contar con ellos" le dije dulcemente

Nova: "lo siento mamá" le dije

Humphrey: "discúlpate con tus tíos" le dije

Nova: "lo siento tíos" les dije con las orejas aplanadas

Lilly: "no pasa nada, sé que lo hacías por una buena causa" le dije dulcemente

Winston: "una pregunta, como supiste que no era de la manada" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "porque nunca la había visto en la manada" le dije

Winston: "si, pero sabes que la manada tiene aproximadamente ochocientos miembros" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho son setecientos cuarenta y tres, bueno hasta donde estoy enterado, sin contar con los próximos cachorros de Jhosh" les dije

Winston: "espera conoces a cada miembro de la manada" le pregunte sorprendido

Humphrey: "por supuesto que lo hago, es bueno que un líder conozca a todos los que guía" le dije

Garth: "eso es imposible, son demasiados lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "mi memoria mejoro mucho cuando me convertí en guardián" les explique, vi como los demás asintieron, "de todos modos hay algo que me confunde" les dije

Kate: "que es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Scoot, tú me dijiste que Pesadilla no llegaría hasta dentro de una semana después de que llegáramos" le dije

Scoot: "si, se suponía que eso pasaría, pero se debió adelantar" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Garth: "esperen ustedes sabían que iba a venir" les pregunte un poco molesto

Humphrey: "Scoot me aviso que se acercaba, pero no me preocupe mucho ya que no representaba un gran peligro que digamos" les dije

Scoot: "solo nos habría costado un par de horas encargarnos de él una vez que llegara a Jasper" les explique

Garth: "y a nosotros nos costó una semana" les dije con un suspiro

Scoot: "si pero ten en cuenta que hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros" le dije

Winston: "eso es verdad" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "bueno los dejaremos descansar se ve que no han dormido muy bien en estos días" les dije

Eve: "me parece bien, hablaremos con ustedes más tarde" les dije con un bostezo

Humphrey: "antes de que se me olvide les trajimos algo" les dije mientras sacaba los collares y les di una a cada uno

Esperanza: "es muy bonito" le dije mientras lo miraba

Winston: "muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse" les dije agradecido

Kate: "pero queríamos traerles algo" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "muchas gracias" le dije agradecida y alegre

Humphrey: "bueno nos vemos más tarde" les dije, mientras los nueve nos íbamos a la cueva de Kate y mía

Kate: cuando llegamos a la cueva los cachorros se fueron directo a la cama, "vaya que están cansados" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "sí que lo están" le dije sonriendo mientras me acostaba a su alrededor

Kate: "en ese momento vi a Katie acurrucada en un rincón, "Katie porque no vienes está haciendo mucho frio" le dije cariñosamente

Katie: "muchas gracias señora" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "ven hay un espacio al lado de Nova" le dije mientras me movía un poco para que pudiera entrar

Katie: sonreí y me acomode al lado de Nova, "creo que me gustara vivir en esta manada" pensé antes de caer profundamente dormida

Humphrey: vi como solo Kate y yo éramos los últimos despiertos, "buenas noche mi amor, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que tengas dulces sueños" le dije amorosamente, luego los dos caímos profundamente dormidos

**Aquí termina esta historia, pero muy pronto sacare la secuela que se va a "llamar la primera aventura" y va a tratar de lo que paso en Jasper mientras Kate y Humphrey no estaban, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les pareció esta historia **


End file.
